Heridas de guerra
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Hay heridas sin cura, irreparables. Que dejan grandes cicatrices. Despertando luego de un largo coma al finalizar la guerra, Naruto se descubre cada día más alejado de sus dos mejores amigos, e inesperadamente, encuentra la compañía de Hinata. Una Hinata distinta, rota, lejana. Una Hinata que él debía salvar. NaruHina. SasuSaku.
1. Más preguntas que respuestas

**¡Hooooooola! **Pues, que traigo un nuevo fic. Es la primera vez que hago una trama NaruHina. Por supuesto, si me conocen sabrán cuál será la pareja secundaria. Y si no pues... sólo con chequear mis otras historias se darán cuenta jaja :P. Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Heridas de guerra  
**

By: Lolly Tenkawa

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla **a partir del manga 615**. Si no leíste hasta allí, tendrás muchos spoilers, tal vez indeseados.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Más preguntas que respuestas. **

* * *

La tienda de la alianza que servia como un improvisado hospital era un hervidero. No paraban de llegar pacientes, y los pocos médicos que se mantenían en pie iban de un lado para otro, tratando de socorrer a los heridos. Al parecer, con la derrota del Juubi y la muerte de Madara Uchiha y Tobi, la guerra que se había producido no tenía razón de ser. Las mayores amenazas estaban destruidas, y Naruto Uzumaki, la clave en la alianza, estaba a salvo.

Magullado, con huesos rotos, y serias contusiones. Pero vivo.

El rubio estaba siendo atendido por una de las médicos ninjas con más futuro, Ino Yamanaka. La muchacha se encontraba nerviosa de tener en sus manos al héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja. Y no ayudaba mucho que detrás de ella, Shizune, una de sus camaradas, estuviera curando con desespero a Sasuke Uchiha, quien había peleado codo a codo con el Uzumaki.

Entre las dos se estaban ocupando de las vidas más valiosas entre las naciones. La rubia maldecía a cada momento, diciendo algo como '_¡¿Dónde demonios está la frentona?!'_, al mismo tiempo que trataba de parar las hemorragias de las que Naruto era presa. El clima alrededor era de pánico. Una guerra no acababa sólo con la muerte del bando contrario. Tiene serias consecuencias, de las que se ocupaba la rama con más trabajo de los shinobis... los médicos.

Había gente sin brazos, o piernas. Desangrándose, con grandes golpes en la cabeza, quemados. Miles de heridos y muy pocas personas con el conocimiento necesario para tratarlos. Los suministros se acababan, la gente se alteraba, los médicos se agotaban. El caos reinaba en la tienda que se había armado a modo de hospital. El bullicio incesante se hacía insoportable a los oídos de Ino, que terminaba de cerrar una herida muy fea en el pecho de su amigo.

Naruto era el más valioso, pero por suerte, contaba con la ayuda del zorro de las nueve colas para curarse por sí mismo. Ya la mayoría de los cortes estaban cerrados y los huesos reparados. Pero había perdido bastante sangre, y tener una recuperación total le tomaría bastante tiempo. Más allá de eso, no había otro peligro de verdadera importancia. Naruto estaba a salvo. Intentó mirar de reojo el trabajo de Shizune sobre Sasuke, que se encontraba en peores condiciones que el muchacho rubio.

El Uchiha no contaba con un demonio milenario que acelerara su recuperación, por lo que cada segundo perdido era vital. Y la morena se encontraba demasiado cansada...

— ¡QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO!

Ino se dio vuelta en seguida, reconociendo la voz al acto y, también, reconociendo el tono de urgencia. Sakura, literalmente, corría por la tienda con un cuerpo en sus brazos. Era conocedora de la gran fuerza que poseía la chica, así que ninguna persona sería reto para sus músculos. El cuerpo que cargaba era pequeño, e irreconocible por toda la sangre que lo cubría y mucho más importante, que cubría su cara.

La rubia detuvo su trabajo por unos momentos, impactada ante la imagen. Se dio cuenta que no era la única, pues el bullicio que reinaba el lugar había cedido.

Ante la impotencia de no encontrar cama, Sakura dejó a esa persona en el suelo y comenzó a curarla, hablando muy rápido y con movimientos frenéticos. Había un halo de desesperación que adornaba su rostro que era atemorizante. Quien quiera que fuera la persona a la que ella estaba curando, estaba en el borde de la muerte, a juzgar por la angustia que mostraba la cara de la muchacha.

Se apresuró a verificar el estado de Naruto, para poder ayudar a su amiga y al pobre desdichado que estaba agonizando. Casi suelta un grito de exaltación al asegurarse del bienestar del rubio. Tenía un poder de curación impresionante.

Sin perder tiempo, fue a dónde la Haruno. Ya le estaba preguntando por dónde empezar a verter su chakra curativo, cuando la imagen le heló la sangre.

Era un cuerpo destrozado, con heridas por todas las extremidades. Pero lo más importante, era el líquido rojo que emanaba sin cesar de su cabeza y manchaba su cabello. Su largo cabello azul.

Era Hinata.

Hinata se estaba muriendo.

xx

El sol le pegaba justo en el rostro, causándole molestia. Arrugó un poco la nariz, pero el calor matinal no se iría y no había más remedio que abrir los ojos. Los pesados parpados de Naruto se resistieron en un principio, permaneciendo pegados, seducidos por la idea de dormir un poco más. Al ser consiente de a poco del resto de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que tenía los miembros entumecidos, por lo tanto, durmió mucho más de lo acostumbrado.

Los irises celestes se reencontraron de frente con la luz de la mañana, abrigándose con la calidez. Estiró sus brazos y dio un largo bostezo, dándose cuenta de la rigidez de sus movimientos. Cuando miró hacía abajo, descubrió su cuerpo repleto de vendas. Una alarma sonó en su mente, y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue mirar su entorno. Estaba en un hospital, a juzgar por el equipo medico que tenía alrededor de su cama. Y si su memoria no fallaba (conocía muy bien el lugar, era casi como su segundo hogar), estaba en el hospital de Konoha. Estaba en su aldea.

Su cerebro comenzó a procesar con tal rapidez sus últimos recuerdos, que le dio una fuerte puntada en su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era estar cargando a Sasuke, más herido de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y ver a lo lejos muchas manchas verdes. Seguramente eran ninjas de la alianza que se le estaban acercando, pero sinceramente no recordaba bien. De modo que habían logrado socorrerlos a ambos... _"¡Esperen un momento!" _

Se levantó de su cama tan rápido que sintió un horrible mareo, mas no le importó. El tiempo se detuvo y su cabeza sólo tuvo lugar para pensar una sola cosa: — ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE!

Un eco espeluznante fue lo que le siguió a sus gritos. Naruto podía sentir como toda la sangre se iba de su rostro. Con sus músculos agarrotados por el tiempo en reposo (no quería ni imaginarse cuántos días había estado dormido) apoyó sus pies en el suelo, dispuesto a buscar al Uchiha. La falta de costumbre al caminar lo hizo tambalearse, y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la cama para no caerse. Dándose ánimos internamente, se dispuso a mover sus pies. No sabía a dónde ir, ni cómo empezar, pero los últimos recuerdos de su mente le decían que Sasuke estaba ahí, con él. Que luchó a su lado.

No sabía qué era lo que le había hecho reflexionar, aunque debía admitir que no podría haber logrado una victoria en la guerra si no hubiese sido por su mejor amigo. Ambos gastaron demasiada energía en la pelea que tuvieron antes que el Uchiha se uniera definitivamente a su bando. Pero era la única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, de hacer que él se diera cuenta que había sido manipulado por Tobi como una marioneta. Recordaba perfectamente la cara de espanto del Uchiha cuando él le había comentado sobre su breve encuentro con Itachi :'_Sasuke es como un lienzo en blanco_'. Esas eran las palabras que había usado el mayor de los hermanos, y fueron reproducidas con exactitud por Naruto, queriendo que él entienda que habían tergiversado la verdad y que estaba peleando por una venganza que no tenía razón de ser.

Aún podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de Sasuke, las dudas. Estaba seguro que él no había luchado por el bien de la aldea. Lo podía sentir, el moreno prácticamente despreciaba Konoha, y eso no cambió por haber matado a Tobi y a Madara, o haber destruido al Juubi. Naruto temía que él haya abandonado la aldea. Por eso debía buscarlo y asegurarse de que seguía allí, a su lado. Era su hermano, no quería volver a perderlo. No luego de tantas perdidas. Ya estaba harto de siempre llorar a una familia que no tenía. Debía conservar sus lazos.

Los primeros pasos que dio fueron tambaleantes. Los mareos no dejaban de llegar a su cabeza, y por un momento tuvo un incontrolable impulso de vomitar. Dio una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de aliviar las nauseas. Siguió su camino con firmeza, atravesando la mitad de la habitación. Encontraría algún medico que le informe dónde estaba Sakura, o Tsunade. Seguramente ellas tendrían la respuesta sobre lo que pasaba con Sasuke.

Llegó un momento donde tuvo que detenerse, porque los mareos eran insoportables, y más allá de eso, sus pies entumecidos se negaban a responderle. Parecía como si estuviese parado sobre una superficie gelatinosa, que lo hundía cada vez más y más... no había escapatoria, el suelo lo quería recibir, y él, por más de que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, no fue más firme que la atracción de la que era presa. Antes de que se diera del todo cuenta, estaba tirado sobre las frías baldosas, gruñendo por el impacto del golpe y con todo a su alrededor girando a una velocidad descontrolada.

Creyó escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre, pero estaba confundido. Se agarró la cabeza, y con mucho más esfuerzo del que era capaz, fue ordenando una a una sus sensaciones. El aturdimiento por su caída seguía presente (nada era más factible para comprobar ello que el dolor insoportable en sus rodillas y codos, que fueron lo que amortiguaron un poco el golpe). Estaba seguro que escuchaba su nombre con mucha claridad, y también estaba seguro de escuchar un frenético _'¿¡Estás bien!?'_ de una voz conocida. Su cuerpo estaba abrigado por la calidez que sólo brindaba un cuerpo humano; y sus ojos, ahora enfocados, ya podían distinguir a la perfección aquel cabello negro y esos ojos amables.

— ¿Shi-shizune-nee-san?

— ¡Por Kami! ¡Estás bien!— La mujer lo acunaba como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, mientras (con ese talento innato que sólo tienen los mejores médicos) examinaba con su mirar si estaba bien— ¡Me diste un susto de muerte, Naruto-kun! Cuando escuché tus gritos pensé que te había pasado algo muy grave.

El muchacho rió un poco, más que nada por la incomodidad. No debía malinterpretarse su sentir, apreciaba a Shizune, pero en esos momentos hubiese preferido a la vieja Tsunade o a Sakura a su lado.

— Lo lamento mucho — Dijo apenado. No podía hablar demasiado, las nauseas incrementaban y no quería acabar vomitando en el regazo de la morena. Pero si podía decir algo. Abrió su boca, dispuesto a hacer la primera de las miles de preguntas que tenía ganas de hacer:

_'¿Dónde está Sasuke?' _

— Tienes que descansar Naruto-kun, no estás lo suficientemente fuerte. Permiteme llevarte a la cama.

Lo interrumpió descaradamente.

Shizune hablaba con mucha prisa, como si no quisiera escucharlo a él. Mientras lo levantaba y lo cargaba hacía la incomoda camilla del hospital, lo reprendía por haberse levantado, le comentaba sobre la rápida reconstrucción del hospital luego de la invasión de Pain o alababa su altura y lo rápido que había crecido. Todo eso, en un lapso de tres minutos. Realmente no quería dejarlo hablar, ya que cada vez que él intentaba tomar la palabra, ella tenía una cosa nueva que decir, a un ritmo muy rápido e imposible de interrumpir. Aquello lo dejó tan aturdido (era extraño ver de ese modo a una persona que solía ser muy tranquila y amable) que incluso se olvidó de todas sus dudas.

— Cualquier cosa que necesites Naruto-kun,— agregó, una vez que lo ayudó a acostarse— debes apretar el botón rojo que está a un lado de la mesa de noche. Siempre habrá una enfermera que esté aquí para ayudarte, ¡Así no cometes más imprudencias!

Ignorando lo insoportable que era que le estuviera hablando como si fuera un niño, iba a contestarle que le importaba un bledo si había una enfermera o no, que lo único que quería era saber sobre el paradero de cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo, incluso del inexpresivo de Sai. Estaba por prácticamente gritar sus dudas, aprovechando que Shizune había bajado su guardia, cuando algo llamó su atención.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, rebelando así una parte del hospital. Pero no fue eso lo que lo dejó pasmado. Fue que por el espacio que estaba al descubierto, había figura que miraba, furtiva, hacía donde estaba él. Aquella persona se escondía con la ventaja que le daba la puerta, pero la luz del día que entraba por la muy espaciosa ventana, le permitió a Naruto poder reconocerla.

Era Hinata.

Estaba disminuida, casi con miedo. Llevaba ropa de hospital, como él, así que debería ser una paciente. Le miraba con temor y curiosidad. Movía sus manos incesantemente, con su característico nerviosismo. Estuvo tentado a gritar su nombre. Sabía que en ella podía confiar para que le diga la verdad, Shizune le estaba irritando un poco. Pero en cuanto la chica se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando, dio un respingo y se sonrojó al máximo, corriendo del lugar. Prácticamente huyendo.

Shizune miró hacía el mismo lugar que él, pero no había nada. Culpando a la confusión de la que el rubio era presa por su repentino despertar, le deseó un buen día y se marchó, dejándolo solo, y con muchas más preguntas de las que tenía antes.

xx

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había despertado, y ya no había nadie que lidiara con su impaciencia. Naruto llamaba a las enfermeras a cada momento, siempre con las mismas preguntas:_ '¿Saben algo de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Y Sakura-chan dónde está? ¿¡Cómo que no saben nada de Kakashi-sensei!? ¿¡Es que la vieja no piensa aparecer!?'._ Y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta:

_'No lo sé, Naruto-sama' _

Y para colmo de males, lo llamaban de ese modo. A él no le gustaban muchos las formalidades, era fácil saberlo por como llamaba a Tsunade o como llamó alguna vez a Jiraiya, dos de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia. Le causaban incomodidad. Y ser tratado con ese 'sama' incrementaba su furia, ya alimentada con el poder de la incertidumbre. No sólo no sabía nada sobre nada, sino que no lo dejaban levantarse y mucho menos irse de allí. Cuando quería comenzar a caminar, tenía la mala suerte de que alguna de las enfermeras lo viera y lo obligara a acostarse. Parecía como si lo estuvieran controlando.

Él insultaba a todo lo que estuviera vivo, pero hacía caso. Sólo porque tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran y pudiera de una vez por todas conocer la verdadera situación. En otro momento de su vida hubiese hecho un escándalo mucho más grande del que hacía, pero la guerra, a parte de llevarle unas cuantas heridas físicas también le había marcado en su interior. Seguía siendo el mismo optimista ruidoso de siempre, pero había un dolor perdido detrás de sus ojos, por el cansancio tal vez, o por haber visto a tantos amigos morir. La cuestión es que había entendido que no siempre se arreglaba todo como en un campo de batalla. Si él quería algo, lo tendría que conseguir de una manera astuta y no a la fuerza.

Era por eso mismo que en esos cinco días no sólo se había dedicado a molestar a las pobres enfermeras, o a resoplar con fastidio. También había tratado de averiguar el movimiento del hospital, trataba de saber a qué hora del día se escuchaban menos pasos, o cuándo había mucho menos bullicio. Por supuesto que era la noche, pero había un horario especial, cuando la luna llegaba por su ventana hacía la punta de sus pies, en que el silencio reinaba por completo. Estaba seguro que esa era la mejor hora para salir de allí. No lo había intentado los anteriores días porque quería asegurarse que la rutina nunca cambiaba. Rió divertido, hasta el mismísimo Sasuke estaría sorprendido con su estrategia.

Esperó a que anocheciera, y a medida que el ruido del exterior iba bajando, él se preparaba mentalmente para lo que haría. Trataría de buscar a Sasuke, supuso que estaría en una habitación cercana a la suya. Lo haría de manera rápida. Si no llegaba a encontrar a su amigo, iría a por Sakura. Sabía que su amiga era una adicta al trabajo, así que seguramente estaba en el hospital (y el hecho de que no lo haya visitado desde que despertó le hacía sentir una leve presión dolorosa en su pecho). Si las respuestas no iban a su encuentro, él las buscaría con sus últimas fuerzas.

La luz de la luna ya estaba cerca de su cama, así que Naruto supo que era la hora. Primero se paró, intentado tomar fuerza. Cuando comprobó que sus piernas le respondían (un poco tambaleantes, pero aptas para caminar) se dispuso a ir hacía la puerta. Trataba de ir silenciosamente, ya que el mínimo ruido sería escuchado. Abrió la puerta, que rechinó de manera insoportable, y cruzó con rapidez el umbral, tratando de no perder tiempo. La soledad y la penumbra fueron quienes lo recibieron. Tal vez era una hora en que todo el personal médico descansaba. Como sea, él era consiente de que los minutos corrían y alguien podría verlo, por lo que emprendió camino.

Abría de a poco cada puerta, viendo por la rendija a la persona en la habitación. Había revisado ya seis cuartos, y en ninguno estaba Sasuke. Toda el ala izquierda del piso donde se encontraba ya había pasado por su escrutinio, así que fue por la parte derecha, apresurando el paso. La desesperación aumentaba, no porque le importara que lo encuentren, eso ya le tenía sin cuidado. Pero tanto hermetismo le ponía nervioso. Si nadie quería decirle nada y él se veía obligado a espiar los cuartos por las noches, era porque algo malo estaba sucediendo. La necesidad de encontrar al Uchiha aumentó.

_"Y si tal vez... él, está..."_

Quitó esos pensamientos con rapidez de su mente. No debía pensar en eso. Las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en saberse. Él había salvado a Sasuke. Por más de que lo intentó con todo el esfuerzo que pudo, no fue capaz de evitar el recuerdo del cuerpo destrozado del Uchiha, con sangre por todos lados. Respirando con tanta dificultad que casi parecía que no lo estaba haciendo. Aquella imagen incesante en su mente lo asustó. Naruto comenzó a moverse con más torpeza, y estaba prácticamente seguro que alguien lo había escuchado, pero no le importó del todo.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

Su piel se erizó y sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal. No planeaba ser encontrado tan rápido. La voz en su espalda no volvió a hablar, pero él sentía su presencia, sorprendiéndose de no haberlo hecho antes. Miles de excusas acudieron a su mente, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a sus actos. Se dio vuelta con lentitud y mucho nerviosismo, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con la persona que lo encontró, y no supo por qué, su cabeza se tranquilizó y su corazón adquirió un ritmo más pausado.

De nuevo, la persona que estaba allí era Hinata. Vestida con las ropas de paciente, completamente sonrojada y con actitud dubitativa. Totalmente diferente a la Hinata que estuvo a su lado en los últimos tiempos. La que sostuvo su mano enfrentando con él a la bestia más grande que había visto en su vida, y lo hacía con valentía y firmeza. El recuerdo le dio una oleada de calidez y fuerza a su frenético ser.

— Hinata...— Murmuró el chico, y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Casi con miedo— Yo... yo... busco a Sakura-chan, ¿Tu sabes dónde está?

No quiso preguntar por Sasuke. Al ser una de las mayores amenazas del mundo ninja, o al haberlo sido, no cualquiera tendría información sobre su paradero. Y al mismo tiempo se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta que uno de los criminales más peligrosos no estaría en una simple habitación de hospital, sin control de los ANBU. Maldijo para sus adentros su estupidez. Al fin y al cabo, nunca fue un buen estratega.

La muchacha tragó saliva, y suspiró dos veces antes de hablar. Era como si su 'yo' del pasado hubiese vuelto— Lo la-lamento, y-yo no puedo...

— ¡HINATA!

Una voz de mujer interrumpió a la Hyuuga. Una voz que Naruto conocía de memoria. La voz que estaba buscando.

Sakura Haruno se acercaba corriendo por los tenebrosos pasillos del fondo del hospital. A simple vista, lucía mucho más decaída y desmejorada que en la guerra. No era ella misma. Parecía cansada, y sus entrecejo se fruncía en una mezcla de desesperación y preocupación. Los pasos de la Haruno iban disminuyendo a medida que se acercaba, y se detuvieron por completo en cuanto se encontró con los irises azules de Naruto.

Nadie habló a partir de ese momento. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con una tijera.

— Sa-sakura-san, él m-me preguntó p-por usted, hace un m-momento— Sakura asintió, sin apartar sus ojos de los del rubio. Y de repente, tan rápido como todo había comenzado, la joven médico bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la otra chica.

— Vuelve a tu habitación, necesitas descansar.

La morena asintió y quiso irse, pero Naruto la detuvo. Agarró su muñeca con firmeza y la obligó a mantener su vista opalina en la de él. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hizo, sólo tuvo el impulso de detenerla. Su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien. Como se veía muy estúpido el haberla detenido sin hablarle, le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Gracias, Hinata.

Ella torció su ceño, como confundida— De n-nada, su-supongo... eh— Ninguno de los dos había notado la expresión alarmada de Sakura, que estaba dispuesta a interrumpir, pero que no fue tan rápida como para impedir que Hinata siguiera hablando— ¿Su nombre c-cuál es?— Preguntó, sus mejillas muy encendidas.

Toda lógica en la mente de Naruto se disipó, y de repente Sakura y Sasuke habían escapado de su cabeza.

— ¿Mi...? ¿Cómo que...? ¿Acaso...?— Las palabras se trababan en su boca, y no entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando — ¿Es una broma? ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Soy Naruto!

La Hyuuga le dio una mirada apenada primero a Sakura y luego a él, para después responder:

— Lo s-siento mucho, N-Naruto-san. No l-lo re-recuerdo.


	2. El amargo sabor del café y la derrota

¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado la historia :D . Soy principiante en esto del NH, porque tampoco he leído tantos fics como para considerarme una experta. Aunque la pareja me encanta! jaja, sin más distracciones, el segundo capítulo ! Enjoy it !

* * *

**Heridas de guerra  
**

By: Lolly Tenkawa

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla **a partir del manga 615**. Si no leíste hasta allí, tendrás muchos spoilers, tal vez indeseados.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**El amargo sabor del café y la derrota**

* * *

Hay un momento en la vida de una persona en que todo su mundo se desploma a sus pies. Como si simplemente nada tuviera sentido, algo así como caminar a ciegas un camino y al sacarte la venda, darte cuenta que ibas en círculos todo el tiempo. Ese sentimiento de que todo estaba perdido, era lo que se llamaba "principio del fin" o "de como todo lo que hice fue en vano". Naruto iba en contra de esa lógica. O al menos, lo fue casi toda su vida. No había nada que pudiera desplomarse a sus pies, puesto que él no tenía absolutamente nada. Comenzó desde cero, sin familia, sin amigos. Totalmente despreciado. Un cimiento no se desmorona sin alguna base. Pero la vida le sonrió cuando se introdujo al equipo siete. Conoció el valor de la amistad, conoció el amor, supo el amargo sabor de la pérdida y vivió la frustración una y mil veces.

Al fin tenía una base a la cual sostenerse. Por lo tanto, también contaba con que su pequeño cimiente se derrumbara de un instante a otro.

En ese momento no se encontraba en una gran cascada, mojado y débil, viendo a su casi hermano transformándose en un ser desprovisto de sentimientos. Estaba en un pasillo oscuro, retumbante, blanco y claustrofóbico. No había una esfera de chakra en su mano, pero si persistía el mismo nudo en la garganta como en aquella ocasión. Supo el sabor de la derrota y las miles de frustraciones al mismo tiempo, concentrándose una a una en sus nervios.

Porque los blancos y puros ojos que lo miraban en ese momento, lo encontraban tan desconocido como lo fueron los rojos irises de Sasuke en su momento. El tenía lazos que pasaron a extinguirse de un momento a otro, una vida formada, una opinión concebida. Y proyectos. Muchos proyectos.

Pero Hinata seguía mirándolo de esa forma, ajena, desconfiada.

Y él apartó la mirada. Incapaz de soportarlo. Y ni siquiera sabía el por qué el dolor había tomado tal magnitud. Sólo que dolía, y mucho.

—V-ve hacía tu habitación Hinata. Debes descansar— Sakura habló con voz temblorosa. No dejaba de mirar al rubio, que tenía su vista enfocada al suelo. Algo en su comportamiento pasivo le daba mala espina. Lo mejor sería no retrasar más lo inevitable y hablar con él. La Hyuuga asintió con cortesía hacía los otros dos y se marchó por el largo pasillo. Detrás de ella, dejó la estela de su suave voz, con la sentencia de que nada era como antes.

_ 'Lo s-siento mucho, N-Naruto-san. No l-lo re-recuerdo'._

— ¿Qué...— La voz del rubio salía rasposa, como si le costara hablar. No apartó la vista del suelo— qué... significa esto?

Levantó su cabeza. Y Sakura sintió tanto miedo como el día en que Sasuke le apretó el cuello. Naruto la asfixiaba de la misma manera sólo con la mirada. No podía culparlo, ella se sentiría igual. Había estado excluido, sin saber nada de nadie, postrado en una cama, y la primer persona con la que hablaba le decía que no lo recordaba. Entendía la situación que él vivía pero se rebelaba a creer que había obrado mal. Con esa convicción, juntó la fuerza suficiente para contestarle.

— Ven conmigo, te explicaré todo— Él parecía pegado en su lugar, inamovible. La muchacha suspiró. Sería más difícil de lo que había pensado—. Por favor, Naruto. Te prometo que te explicaré todo lo que pasó y está pasando. Sólo... sígueme Y no armes escándalo. Estamos en un hospital.

El silencio que siguió desde ese piso hasta la oficina de Sakura, fue el más tenso que la muchacha había vivido en toda su vida. La tranquila ira de la que era presa su amigo le erizaba el vello de su piel, y hacía que le costara respirar. Aquella actitud tan extraña en él empeoraba todo. Se había imaginado a un Naruto exaltado, gritando, maldiciendo. Incluso le había sorprendido que no se hubiese intentado escapar antes de su habitación. Aunque, era inevitable no cambiar luego de la traumática situación que todos vivieron. La guerra había dejado heridas más profundas que las físicas. Al pensar eso, la joven médico casi rió. Estaba en esa situación precisamente por las heridas de la guerra.

Entraron a la oficina de Sakura. Era un lugar pequeño, dónde a duras penas entraba una biblioteca y un escritorio repleto de papeles. El lugar estaba descuidado, había polvo y bollos de pergaminos desperdigados por el suelo. Las paredes desprendían un ligero olor a humedad y sanitizante, una mezcla tan extraña, que Naruto aspiró con fuerza, ya que el olor le daba una sensación de repulsión y limpieza al mismo tiempo. Todo era iluminado por una lúgubre lampara, que a penas y alcanzaba para hacer legibles los pergaminos que la médico tenía. Incluso la ventana de la habitación era pequeña, por lo que la iluminación de la mañana no distaría mucho con la que tenía en esos momentos.

No era culpa de Sakura la situación. El hospital había quedado totalmente destruido luego de la invasión de Pain, y todo había sido reconstruido a una velocidad record. Aunque supuso que no le habían dado un correcto tratamiento a las oficinas privadas del personal médico.

— Siéntate, Naruto— Ordenó ella, señalándole una silla con su mirada, mientras tomaba asiento en otra. Tomó un jarro de debajo del escritorio— ¿Café?— él hizo un pequeño gesto que ella interpretó como un si, y dejó la humeante taza frente a él, que ya estaba acomodado en el lugar (por más de que haya intentado hacerse el fuerte en su pequeño paseo, su cuerpo seguía resentido a los días en reposo, y no se negaría una invitación a la comodidad)— Bien, escuch—

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Y Kakashi-sensei, y la vieja?— Le interrumpió. Su tono de voz iba aumentando._ "Aquí vamos"_ Pensó la Haruno, afrontando lo que ya sabía que pasaría— ¿Por qué me tuvieron así durante estos días? ¿¡Qué demonios pasa con Hinata!?— Su voz se había quebrado a lo último— ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTUVISTE CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

Se agitó, por la fuerza que le había llevado soltar cada uno de sus resentidos y amargos pensamientos. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se cristalizaron. Él nunca le había hablado así a ella.

—Naruto, yo quise...— Replicó, con la voz ahogada.

— ¡ESTUVE SOLO SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SOLO! — La mirada del rubio se encontraba ensombrecida, sus ojos eran como un mar tempestuoso. Intensos y duros. Oscuros—. ¡No sabía nada sobre nada! ¡Mendigaba información con las enfermeras!— La chica no aguantó las lágrimas—. Te necesité, Sakura-chan... te necesité mucho...

Y allí estaba. Perdida, en aquella última frase, que destilaba resignación. La prueba irrevocable de su corazón de oro. Naruto no podía estar enojado mucho tiempo con nadie. Siempre encontraba la manera de perdonar a todo el mundo. Pero ella sabía que nada era tan fácil. La ira se había ido, tan rápido y fuerte como llegó. Pero había algo más fuerte que esta que le cercenaba el corazón, y le hacía entender los errores que había cometido. La decepción. Naruto la miraba decepcionado de ella. Era consiente de que en su larga amistad, ella había cometido muchos errores con él. Pero nunca había sido receptora de tal mirada. Sus sentimientos fueron removidos, y se dispuso a ser sincera con su amigo, de una vez por todas.

— Cu-cuando llegaste tan mal y casi desmayado a la tienda, junto con Sasuke...— Comenzó Sakura, aguantando su pena y esforzándose por no olvidar ningún detalle. Él de inmediato se concentró sólo en ella, atento a cada una de sus palabras— era todo un caos ¿Sabes? Madara y Tobi estaban muertos, el Juubi destruido... pero los heridos no paraban de llegar. Algunos, en realidad... la gran mayoría, estaban muy graves. Los médicos no daban a basto...

La joven Haruno podía recordar a la perfección lo que había vivido ese día. En realidad, creería que nunca lo olvidaría del todo. Los gritos desgarrados, los llantos, la desesperación de los médicos al ver qué un paciente se iba de sus manos y que no podían hacer nada. Ella misma era presa de tal desesperación, corriendo de un lado a otro, dejando heridos sanados a medias, confiando en la naturaleza y ocupándose de aquellos que en verdad la necesitaban. No era consiente del mundo exterior. No podía serlo, con tanto trabajo a su alrededor. Hasta que pasó algo que la dejó suspendida por unos momentos en el tiempo y espacio. Como si se encontrara en el limbo.

Estaba en el campo de batalla, curando las quemaduras en la cara de uno de los soldados de la alianza, cuando llegó un Anbu montado en Katsuyu. La muchacha, sin dejar de curar a su paciente, observó con extrañeza a la invocación. Se suponía que la babosa se encontraba con su maestra, luchando a su lado. No había ninguna explicación coherente para que este estuviera allí, a parte de que la Hokage haya decidido unirse a los médicos y colaborar con la curación. La idea la ilusionó, creyendo el gran aporte que daría su maestra en esos momentos. De repente, vio unos bultos extraños a los pies del ninja. Si su vista no se encontraba dañada, eran dos personas, acostadas... ¿O tres?

— ¡Haruno-san! ¡Aquí! ¡Venga rápido!

Sakura enfocó su vista, terminó de curar al ninja, y se paró yendo hacía la invocación. A medida que se acercaba podía llegar a reconocer los bultos en el pie del Anbu. Dudó en seguir, por un cínico instante pensando que era un Genjutsu, o que su cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Simplemente, sus ojos se negaban a creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Cúrela a ella! ¡Apúrese, está perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Ocúpese de—

Sakura no escuchó— ¡TSUNADE-SHISHOU!

En efecto, a los pies del Anbu estaba el cuerpo destruido de la quinta Hokage de Konoha. Se encontraba con muchas heridas, y su piel era roja por las hemorragias. El pánico no le impidió examinar por dónde debía empezar a curar, pero al acercarse más, todo su mundo se detuvo y la vida dejó de tener sentido para ella. No lo había, _no podía haberlo_. Porque su maestra, su mentora, aquella que le mostró cómo debía manejarse en la vida... estaba partida en dos. En una imagen brutal, atroz para la joven. Y no había signo de vida en su faz. Con desesperación, introdujo chakra en el cuerpo de ella, gritando que todo era una broma, que Tsunade tenía que despertar y ocuparse del cuerpo médico. Que no tenía que dejarla sola, porque eso no la hacía una buena maestra.

Gritó y lloró. Maldijo. Pero no dejó de intentar curarla, gastando energía. No le importó, sus ojos estaban frenéticos, congelados en la imagen de una rubia imponente, con un vaso de sake en la mano, ordenandole a todo el mundo que se moviera y con el fuego de la vida encendido en sus ojos ambarinos. Su vista no captada a la anciana en sus manos, con la piel cetrina y fría, callada... seria. Vacía.

Sintió manos en sus hombros. Alguien la estaba sacudiendo. Apenas era consiente del movimiento.

— ¡Basta, Haruno-san! ¡No pierda más tiempo! ¡Tsunade-sama está muerta!

Muerta.

Muerta.

_Muerta._

— ¿Qué... qué me estás diciendo, Sakura-chan...?— Naruto interrumpió el relato de su amiga, que intentaba abordar el tema con la mayor delicadeza posible, la estúpida e ingenua creencia de que eso reduciría un poco el impacto de sus palabras—. La vieja... la vieja... está... ella está...

Muerta.

Muerta.

_Muerta._

Era tan difícil pronunciar esa palabra. No había manera de relacionar la imagen que él tenía de Tsunade con la de un cadáver frío, gris y partido en dos. Su corazón sufrió un duro salto, comparable a lo que sintió cuando perdió a Jiraiya. Cuando vio el sacrificio de sus padres, cuando vio a Neji morir enfrente suyo...

_'Tu vida no es sólo tuya...'_

Los flashes de los recuerdos y el dolor le dejaban aturdidos. Se apretó el pecho con una mano, sintiendo dolencias físicas, tratando de aguantar inútilmente las lagrimas de desazón. Revivió sus viejas frustraciones, se abrieron heridas cerradas. Sakura contemplaba su sufrimiento, dándole su tiempo, y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella ya había tenido un tiempo considerable para asumir lo que pasó con Tsunade, y él estaba recién sintiendo el peso de la realidad caer sobre sus hombros. La vida era cruel, y mucho más la de ellos. Era parte del destino de un ninja. No podía consolarlo cuando ni ella misma tenía las palabras para poder consolarse. La imagen de su maestra en esas condiciones la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

— Katsuyu me contó—, comenzó con voz suave, luego de un momento, tratando de elegir cada palabra— que Tsunade-shishou se podría haber salvado...—Aquello captó la atención del rubio, y él la miró con tanta tristeza, con tanto dolor... que la joven sintió un peso horrible en su pecho— pero decidió gastar sus últimas energías en curar a los demás Kages. Se sacrificó por ellos, Naruto. Ella eligió su destino. Debemos estar orgullosos de Tsunade-shishou... tenía una expresión tan pacifica... parecía haber recibido a la muerte con regocijo... me costó tanto tiempo entender sus razones... creo que aún no lo hago del todo, pero lo hizo por todos... ella murió para salvarnos...— Ni siquiera ella creía en esas palabras, pero él si. Él era un optimista de la vida, no era un ser egoísta como ella. Naruto creería en la fuerza de voluntad, los sacrificios. Él era una buena persona.

Por otra parte, sin proponerselo, Naruto recordó las palabras que le habían dicho en una ocasión en la guerra, que no debía rendirse, que si dudaba, el sacrificio de todos los que lo amaban sería en vano. Las dulces palabras que Hinata le había dicho una vez para infundirle animo cobraron tanto sentido en ese momento, que la confusión por lo que le pasaba a la chica Hyuuga se hizo mayor, y con ello, la añoranza.

— Konoha ya le ha hecho un funeral, junto con todos los caídos de la guerra— Aclaró Sakura— Está enterrada junto a los otros Hokages.

Naruto dio un respingo frente a eso— ¿Quién es el Hokage ahora?— Temió, por un momento, que apareciera alguien tan siniestro como Danzo al mando de su aldea.

— No debes preocuparte por eso... —el rostro de la chica se iluminó un poco— Kakashi-sensei ha sido nombrado como el verdadero sexto Hokage. Danzou jamás existió como poder para nadie en Konoha.

El rubio asintió, abstraído. La muerte de Tsunade seguía fija en su mente, y contestaba autómata sólo para escapar un poco al dolor.

— Es por eso mismo que él tampoco estuvo aquí, Naruto— Siguió explicando— había muchas cosas que arreglar con los demás países de la alianza, y se eligió como sede de las reuniones de los Kages a la aldea de la arena. Konoha no es muy confiable en estos momentos para las demás naciones, porque... bueno...— Y se removió, incomoda.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó con total inocencia. Tal y como el viejo Naruto hubiera hecho.

—Pues... por...— Sakura miró hacía otro lado— por... por Sasuke.

_Sasuke. _

xx

Hinata estaba en su habitación, mirando el techo, incapaz de dormir. La imagen de aquel chico rubio que había visto en los pasillos del hospital no dejaba de entrar en su mente, confundiendola. No sabía muy bien si era un sueño, o si estaba imaginando cosas en su vigilia. La incomoda cama del hospital y sus heridas que no cicatrizaban del todo impedían un poco el poder conciliar el sueño. De hecho, desde que despertó, era muy difícil dormir para ella. Sakura la reprendía todo el tiempo, diciéndole que descansar era muy importante para su recuperación.

Suspiró, Sakura era una buena mujer. Siempre estaba a su lado, ayudándola y fue la primera persona a la que vio cuando abrió sus ojos. La curaba con mucha paciencia cada día, y le hacía compañía cuando se sentía demasiado sola.

Era una gran ayuda para ella. Siempre le decía que no debía perder las esperanzas.

Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su mundo eran cuatro paredes blancas, tristes. No había un recuerdo en su mente más allá del rostro de la joven medico y de la monótona habitación en la que estaba. Cuándo despertó, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo comunicarse con los demás. No conocía muchas palabras, y fue Sakura la que, con mucha paciencia, le enseñó a hablar correctamente, le dijo como moverse y le dio su verdadero nombre. Le dijo que tuviera paciencia, que ella había estado muy mal, pero que por suerte había encontrado el camino para volver a la vida.

Un camino que no tenía pasado. Porque Hinata despertó de su coma sin ningún recuerdo, hablando de una manera grotesca, y sin saber cómo moverse a su alrededor. Los primeros días habían sido muy duros. Comía a través de cables, y todo su cuerpo le dolía. No confiaba en nadie para que la ayude, pues, ¿Cómo confiar en personas que no conoces y que te hablan con palabras que no entiendes? Era una locura. Pero fue Sakura, quien un día se instaló en su cuarto, inamovible. Primero se había dedicado a mejorar sus dolores físicos. Luego, intentó reparar un poco su cerebro con 'chakra' (era una especie de energía vital que fluía a través del cuerpo, por lo que había llegado a entender). Su habla mejoró un poco con eso último, al igual que su capacidad motriz.

Aprender a leer y escribir fue una tarea agotadora, pero muy satisfactoria. Leer libros o escribir sus pensamientos le habían ayudado a saber un poco más cómo vivir, y ya se encontraba hablando con normalidad. Fue un día, cuando terminó de escribir en un cuaderno que la Haruno le había regalado, cuando se atrevió a preguntar por su familia.

Recordaba que Sakura se había incomodado al principio. Aunque con una sonrisa muy gentil, le había contado que su familia iba al hospital a visitarla todos los días, pero que ella no le permitía verlos hasta que sus capacidades primarias estuvieran recuperadas del todo. Hinata se sintió un poco molesta. Le hubiese gustado ver el rostro de sus padres, o saber si tenía hermanos. Amigos, o algún novio. Sakura le contestó que no debía preocuparse por eso. Que con el tiempo, cuando estuviera recuperada, iría conociendo a cada uno de sus seres queridos.

Con esa convicción, siguió cada una de las instrucciones de la medico al pie de la letra. No salía de su habitación, y hacía cada uno de los ejercicios mentales que le habían mandado para entrenar su cabeza. Pero fue un día que algo la sacó de su contexto inicial. Una voz. Una voz que gritaba lo que parecía un nombre.

_'¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!'_

Aquella voz le hizo temblar el corazón. Cuando la escuchó, tenía una gran sensación de familiaridad. Como si la hubiese escuchado antes. Aquellos sentimientos le dieron tantas ilusiones que decidió seguir a la voz, sin importarle salir de su habitación y desobedecer a Sakura. Siguió su instinto, caminó por los pasillos, tratando de no desesperarse ante el paisaje desconocido. Hasta que encontró una puerta entreabierta. Se acercó, por pura corazonada. Y allí lo vio, en el suelo, apoyado en el regazo de una muchacha morena. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y su cuerpo experimentó una sensación parecida a cuando Sakura había introducido aquella energía verde en su cerebro. Pero mucho más potente. Su mundo tambaleó un poco, pero eso no le impidió apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y seguir observando la escena.

El chico estaba en la cama, con cara de pocos amigos y escuchando la charlatanería de la mujer. Parecía que iba a interrumpirle en cualquier momento, hasta que corrió la vista, y aquellos ojos celestes se cruzaron con los de ella. Y no sólo la miraron, no sólo se fijó en ella. Pareció reconocerla. Y el cumulo de sentimientos en su pecho fue tan grande, que lo único que pudo hacer fue huir, porque no sabía cómo responder a aquella situación. Encontró su habitación con rapidez y fue a su cama, tapándose con la sabana hasta la punta de la coronilla, como una niña protegiéndose de un monstruo.

¿Qué era lo que había sentido? ¿Quién era ese muchacho rubio? ¿La conocía?

Hinata no sabía ninguna de las respuestas a aquellas preguntas. Pero de algo si estaba segura. En su vida pasada, ella si lo había conocido a él.

xx

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Está aquí? ¿Está vivo, está bien? — Naruto sentía que estaba recibiendo demasiada información, y que todo de golpe no le haría bien. Pero se arriesgó. No le importaba, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en todo, ahora él simplemente quería saber lo máximo posible.

La mirada de Sakura se tornó triste— Si está aquí, en el hospital. Está vivo, pero... está dormido.

El rubio le dio una sonrisa que en nada se parecían a las de su pasado, pero que tenían un tinte de felicidad y alivio olvidados en su rostro hacía un momento. Ella casi le correspondía. Casi.

— Entonces, ¡Debemos esperar a que despierte! Y todo será cómo antes, ¿Verdad? — Añadió a lo último, con duda ante la cara de su amiga, que no auguraba nada bueno.

Los ojos verdes estaban cristalinos, pero esta vez, Naruto pudo ver que no era por la tristeza. Era cansancio. Mucho cansancio. Como si hubiese estado aguantando mucho en ese tiempo y recién hablando con él estuviera descargando todo lo que le pasaba.

— No es tan fácil Naruto, no lo es...

Él cambió su expresión de duda a una de alarma— ¿P-Por qué dices eso?

Sakura pasó una mano por su cara, dándose fuerzas a sí misma. Lo que estaba por contar no lo sabía nadie, pues al ser Sasuke un criminal, pocos conocían su parte médico, por no decir que nadie lo conocía excepto ella.

— Está en un coma inducido. Lo mantengo dormido,— él estaba a punto de protestar, pero la joven se le adelantó—, espera. Escúchame y entenderás. Cuando Shizune terminó de curar a Sasuke, no estaba físicamente perfecto, pero sobreviviría. Solamente teníamos que esperar a que el tiempo cicatrizara las heridas más graves. Pero hubo un contratiempo de último minuto.

Naruto se preparó mentalmente para una mala noticia. Con saber lo de la muerte de Tsunade, no había nada que le sorprendiera y doliera más. Pero el rostro de Sakura parecía tan lleno de amargura, que se estaba asustando.

— Un día revisé unos análisis de él. Algo de rutina, sólo para estar segura. Pero hubo algo en su sangre que me parecía anormal. Y que no había notado antes. Como si su composición sanguínea hubiese sido alterada. Cuando voy a asegurarme que no tenía ningún daño interno... fue algo muy extraño, ¿Sabes? Era como estar examinando una planta. No había daños... pero... no lo sé, por una simple corazonada médica, analicé sus conductos de chakra... y...— Tomó aire, una silenciosa lágrima corriendo por sus mejillas— no había nada en él. Creí que era una confusión, pero analicé de nuevo minuciosamente cada conducto de chakra, viendo que estaban secos. Destruidos. No había nada allí, absolutamente nada.

El rubio no llegaba a comprender que tan malo era eso— ¿Pero cuál es el problema? Le podemos prestar algo de chakra hasta que su cuerpo lo produzca por sí mismo. No entiendo el por qué tienes que dormirlo.

Ella se paró, pues los nervios le impedían quedarse quieta. Fue hasta la pequeña ventana, donde la luna se estaba yendo y se veían los primeros vestigios del sol. Había estado mucho tiempo hablando con Naruto. Y todavía no se atrevía a decirle todo... no se lo diría. Pero si tenía que saber lo de Sasuke.

— No es tan simple como tu dices. Sus conductos están secos. Como cuando se seca una planta. Por más agua que le eches, ya está muerta. Con esto pasa lo mismo. Nunca escuché un caso así, pero por lo que investigué hasta ahora, es irrecuperable.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? — Preguntó con miedo.

Sakura ya no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas, y su voz se quebró un poco. — Que Sasuke despertará sin poder hacer un clon de sombra, una bola de fuego, o ni siquiera caminar sobre el agua o sobre los árboles. Mucho peor, despertar su Sharingan. Ya no tiene más chakra, y no lo tendrá. Lo mantengo dormido porque no tengo el valor suficiente para decirle... p-para decirle q-que nunca más se-será ninja.

Y Naruto experimentó todo de nuevo. Como un golpe sordo, que le dio una puntada de dolor en la cabeza, y un irritante zumbido en sus oídos. El fracaso, la derrota.

Kakashi estaba afuera por tiempo indefinido. La vieja Tsunade muerta. Hinata, su gran apoyo en los últimos momentos de la guerra, no sabía nada de él. Y Sasuke ya no era más un ninja.

A veces era mejor ignorar la realidad.


	3. La huella de una sonrisa

**Hola gente! **Ufffffff, qué decir más que agradecer sus comentarios! Son de mucha ayuda para saber qué corregir de mis historia, o qué rumbo es el más conveniente :D. Sus opiniones suman muchísimo ! Esto de escribir NH me entusiasma mucho, trato de darle el enfoque más IC que puedo, ya que no creo que la relación surja de la nada, mucho menos en un contexto tan dramático como lo es una guerra. Oh si soy una _dramaqueen_, adoro las parejas difíciles y con tintes de _Angst_, me fue inevitable imaginar a una Hinata con amnesia xD. No los distraigo más ! Disfruten del capítulo !

* * *

**Heridas de guerra**

By: Lolly Tenkawa

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla **a partir del manga 615**. Si no leíste hasta allí, tendrás muchos spoilers, tal vez indeseados.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**La huella de una sonrisa**

* * *

Naruto fijó su mirada en el techo de su habitación. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo reflexivo que podía ser eso. El silencio era algo que no le agradaba del todo, ya que le hacía recordar sus años de soledad, esa época en que en verdad odió a todo el mundo. La gente solía creer en él, solían pensar que era como un "profeta de la esperanza". Soltó una pequeña carcajada, porque en esos momentos la esperanza se le atoraba en la garganta, peleando duramente con la amargura. No era una persona que tendía a ser oscura, había aprendido con los años que no servía de nada alejarse del mundo y autocompadecerse. De esa manera no se salía adelante. Él tenía la voluntad del fuego grabada en su corazón. Siempre encontraba la manera de avanzar. En esos momentos, estaba seguro que había una manera de encontrar una solución a todos los problemas que le aquejaban.

Lo malo es que no sabía qué manera. Y eso le irritaba en demasía. Se encontraba perdido. No había un eje al cual centrarse.

Sakura había tratado de contenerlo, pero cada palabra que ella decía le molestaba. No por tener nada personal con su amiga, sino porque sentía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Cuando terminó de decirle lo de Sasuke, se quedó callada, como esperando que él explotara en cualquier momento y armara un escándalo. Pero él seguía allí, firme, en silencio. Porque sabía que ella tenía más cosas que confesar, podía notarlo en sus ojos dubitativos, conocía cuando estaba mintiendo. Lo había hecho ese día en que le dijo que estaba enamorada de él (la tristeza se sumó a sus atolondrados sentimientos con el recuerdo de eso último) y lo sabía en esos momentos, cuando estaba desesperada por que él dijera alguna palabra que la libre de ser presa de su desconfianza.

Naruto podía sentir como algo se había roto en su relación con la Haruno. Él podría haberle confiado su vida sin dudar ni un momento, y de hecho creía que con el tiempo volvería a hacerlo, pero mientras estaba allí en su habitación del hospital, solo, no hacía más que darle vueltas a las palabras que ella le había dicho, tratando de encontrar algo oculto, algún detalle extraño. Se sorprendió desconfiando de todo lo que ella le había dicho. Se sorprendió teniéndole rencor. Nunca había sentido nada igual con Sakura. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido creer que ella mentía. Para él, la joven era la personificación de la mujer perfecta. De aquella persona que quería a su lado el resto de sus días. Por la que deseaba el reconocimiento y el respeto. Naruto estaba enamorado de pies a cabeza de ella, y de una forma sincera. O eso creía antes, porque en esos momentos dudaba que alguien desconfiara tanto de la persona a la que amaba.

Cada palabra que había escuchado de los labios de la joven medico se le antojaban falsas. Y no tenía idea del por qué.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Quiero verlo Sakura-chan.

Ella dudó un momento, e hizo todo lo posible para desviar la vista y no encontrarse con su intensa mirada— No es posible Naruto en estos momentos . Tendrás que esperar.

Eso era lo que le había dicho en cuando formuló la pregunta a la que más ansiaba una respuesta. No consideraba justo eso. Tal vez estaba actuando como un caprichoso, pero él tenía más derecho que nadie en saber sobre Sasuke. Él lo había traído de nuevo. Lo había salvado y mantenido con vida. Le había dicho la verdad, o por lo menos, la verdad que el Uchiha ignoraba. Se sentía traicionado por Sakura, como si hubiese faltado a su lealtad de amiga con él. Quería sacarlo de en medio, estaba seguro. Tenía serias sospechas que la persona encargaba de que él estuviera ignorante de todo a su alrededor fue ella.

El curso de sus pensamientos le horrorizó— ¡AGHHH! ¿Desde cuándo soy así?— Se preguntó en voz baja, agarrando su cabeza.

— Siempre has sido raro Naruto, pero jamás creí que hablarías solo.

La voz le sorprendió, y al darse vuelta, descubrió en la puerta de su habitación a Shikamaru, que tenía fija sobre él una mirada muy aburrida. Lucía cansado, como también lo hacía Sakura cuando la vio en el pasillo del hospital la noche anterior. Konoha debía estar muy movida en esos días, a juzgar por el aspecto de los dos.

— Tu pasas todo tu tiempo acostado mirando nubes, no puedes decirme nada.— Le respondió con una sonrisa, invitándolo a pasar con un gesto de su cabeza. El aludido se acercó a él, examinándolo minuciosamente.

— Estás bastante mejor ¿Eh? Llegaste al campamento de la alianza hecho polvo.

El rubio alzó una ceja— Y tu luces como una mierda ahora, ¿Qué pasó Shikamaru; muchos problemas con las mujeres?—Dijo con sonrisa zorruna. Había recuperado el animo al ver a su amigo con él. Apartó cualquier turbio pensamiento de su mente, para poder disfrutar de la compañía del Nara.

Este sonrió con desgana, como era su costumbre. Agarró un cigarro de su bolsillo y fue hacía la espaciosa ventana, para poder tirar el humo hacía afuera. Parecía mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era, y Naruto creyó ver en él al mismísimo Shikaku. El castaño suspiró, antes de fijar su mirada de una forma enigmática y contundente en Naruto, como hacía cada vez que quería hablar de un tema de real importancia.

— Muchos problemas, si... pero no con mujeres. — Río sin gracia— Al menos no por ahora.

El rubio no comprendió a qué se referia—¿Eh?

— Konoha está muy cambiado, Naruto.— Comenzó con brío, ganándose toda la atención del Uzumaki— No sabes hasta qué punto. No la reconocerías. Hemos ganado, si, pero no sé qué beneficio hemos sacado de eso hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué estás queriéndome decir con eso?— Preguntó, alarmado.

Shikamaru no dejó de mirarlo con esa forma penetrante y le dio una calada a su cigarro— La guerra cambió muchas cosas, ¿Sabes? Ha pasado más de un mes desde que terminó, si idiota, estuviste un mes dormido — Añadió al ver la cara desencajada del rubio— pero eso no es lo importante. Ino me dijo que estabas bastante mal y que podías a llegar a tardar ese tiempo en despertar. En fin... todo es tan problemático... y mucho más lo somos nosotros, nuestra generación. Ese es el problema.

Naruto intentó sacar una conclusión de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero seguía sin entender nada.

— ¿Nuestra generación? ¿Te refieres a los novatos? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

— ¿De verdad estás preguntando eso?— Shikamaru lo miró como si estuviera bromeando, pero al comprobar que no, siguió su discurso— Siempre lento, nunca cambias. Naruto, nada es igual. ¿O acaso creíste que no habrían consecuencias? Neji está muerto. Sakura desaparecida, reclutada aquí. No aparece por la aldea. Mi padre y el de Ino, como tu lo sabes, también han muerto, lo malo es que ahora somos nosotros los encargados de llevar adelante nuestros clanes. La tarea es muy agotadora y problemática. Mucho más en estos tiempos. Luego... Lee no es el mismo, la muerte de Neji lo dejó suspendido en el tiempo, como si estuviera ausente. Tenten estás detrás de él a cada momento. ¿Quieres que siga?

El rubio tuvo las mismas sensaciones que la noche anterior, cuando hablaba con Sakura. Se sintió inútil por haber estado en una cama, sin poder hacer nada, mientras que todos sus amigos se estaban derrumbando uno a uno. La ira creció en él, la diferencia es que no sabía a quién culpar. Era un ira sin destinatario, lo que hacía todo más frustrante.

— Lo peor es que nada termina allí— Siguió, terminando su cigarro y encendiendo otro. Sus gestos eran muy parecidos a los que solía tener Asuma, su fallecido maestro. — Los clanes están en conflicto por el poder. Ya no hay más consejo, Sasuke se encargo de destituirlos— Era una singular forma de nombrar al hecho de que el Uchiha los había matado— y aquí entramos en otro cantar. Sasuke.

— ¿Qué sucede con él?— La avidez de información que tenía Naruto hacía que contestara rápido y se olvidara de sus preguntas. Solo quería escuchar. Se sentía en un limbo, como si hubiese dormido años y no sólo un mes.

Shikamaru sonrió con sorna ante la rápida pregunta del rubio— ¿El punto del conflicto, verdad? Lo que sucede con Sasuke es complicado. Está en coma, eso es de publico conocimiento. Lo malo es lo que pasará cuando despierte. Nadie se siente seguro con él aquí. Y lo problemático es que no sólo la gente de Konoha está así. Las demás naciones también se encuentran paranoicas. Por eso se ha convocado una reunión en Suna, para saber qué hacer con él. Cuando Sasuke despierte, puede ser muy peligroso.

Naruto lo miró con tristeza— ¿Peligroso? Shikamaru, tu sabes que Sasuke no puede hacer nada.

— ¿Sigues creyendo en él? No seas ingenuo, Naruto. La gente no deja de odiar de la noche a la mañana. Uchiha está demasiado sucio como para volverse trigo limpio ahora. Lo que hizo con Madara... cuando te ayudó, eso no cambia nada. Mató al consejo. No hay inocencia en eso. No importa la historia de su clan. Nos exterminaría a todos sin dudarlo.

— ¡No lo digo por eso!— Exclamó el rubio, sorprendiendo a su amigo. Se veía muy amargado— ¿Qué podría hacer él? Es uno solo y—

Shikamaru lo interrumpió con tedio— Es perfectamente capaz de destruir solo a Konoha.

— ¡PERO CON QUÉ PODER MALDICIÓN! Sé que es rápido y hábil en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nunca nos llegaría a hacer nada ¡Sin su Sharingan es prácticamente imposible!

El silencio fue lo que siguió a su grito. El rubio estaba tenso, con los puños apretados y la boca formando una fina línea. Le parecía estúpido que consideraran a Sasuke una amenaza y la gente estuviera tan alarmada cuando cualquier ninja de Konoha era capaz de neutralizarlo. En esos momentos, comprendió un poco más a Sakura. No era tarea fácil darle semejante noticia a alguien que estaba tan orgulloso de sus habilidades.

— ¿Qué de-demonios dices Naruto?

El aludido puso cara de desconcierto y por un momento se sintió perdido.

— Digo que son unos idiotas. ¿Cómo podría Sasuke llegar a atacarnos si Sakura me dijo que ya no posee más chakra? Sólo un estúpido...— Mientras decía eso, vio como la cara del Nara se iba desencajando. Una alarma se encendió en la mente de Naruto— ¿Lo s-sabías verdad?— Preguntó con miedo.

La seriedad en el rostro de Shikamaru era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que no, no sabía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Se acercó con fiereza a él, que se encogía de culpa. ¿Y si Sakura quería reservar la información para proteger a Sasuke? ¿Y si era confidencial? Tuvo miedo. Miedo de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. Seguramente habría una razón por la cual la joven medico no había dicho nada. Naruto podía pensar muchas cosas en ese momento de su amiga, pero nunca dudar de su inteligencia ni de su cariño sincero con él y con Sasuke. Si ella no lo había dicho, por algo era. Y él había arruinado todo. Se sentía un estúpido.

Shikamaru no dijo nada. Lo siguió mirando con seriedad. Pero luego, con mucha rapidez, se despidió de él. El rubio miró el camino por donde se había ido su amigo, con un gesto de terror en su rostro.

_"Sakura va a matarme"._

xx

— ¡Haz progresado mucho Hinata! ¡Estoy muy contenta!

La chica sonrió con timidez, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Había recitado sin dudar unas cuántas poesías que Sakura le había dado para estudiar, como método para entrenar su memoria. Recordaba los primeros resultados de esa tarea, avergonzándose Hablaba con dificultad, y a duras penas llegaba a recordar la primera frase de cada poema. Pero gracias a la paciencia de Sakura y al hecho de que estuviera cuidándola todos los días, había progresado muchísimo en poco tiempo. La Haruno le había comentado que había casos iguales al suyo, donde el paciente no volvía a hablar bien en toda su vida, o que perdía la memoria cada un determinado lapso de tiempo. Ella había mantenido los mismos recuerdos desde que despertó, pero todavía no recordaba nada su vida pasada.

_"Excepto... con ese chico... Naruto"._

La sensación de familiaridad que había sentido cuando vio al chico rubio seguía presente en ella. Y se acentuó, luego de que lo encontró en el pasillo del hospital. Su instinto la había llevado a salir a los corredores a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Como si hubiese tenido una corazonada. Y cuando lo vio, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ella lo conocía a él y él a ella. Sabía su nombre, y le hablaba con total comodidad. Incluso sus ojos (tan azules, tan limpios) la miraban con confort. ¿Qué había sido ella para él? Y lo más importante... ¿Qué había sido él para ella?

Él se veía tan triste y confundido cuando ella había manifestado no recordarlo. Hinata se sintió culpable, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué. No es que se hubiese provocado la amnesia a propósito. O eso quería creer.

— Tengo una muy buena noticia para ti— Exclamó la otra chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos. El rostro de Sakura se veía chispeante y desbordante de energía. Algo que, Hinata sabía, era fingido. Se daba cuenta que estaba lejos de sentirse así— Ya arreglé una cita con tu familia. Considero que estás en perfectas condiciones para conocerlos.

La perspectiva de poder saber algo más sobre ella misma la hizo sonreír con sinceridad. Una sonrisa hermosa, brillante. Sakura se sintió en paz al contemplarla. Incluso sin sus recuerdos, la mayor de las Hyuuga seguía conservando su esencia.

— Muchas gracias Sakura-san— Dijo con cortesía. Ella contestó con un 'No hay problema' y se dedicó a anotar algo en su planilla, mirando estudios sin cesar. Eso le dio tiempo a Hinata para volver a pensar en el chico rubio y en todo lo que le hacía sentir. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba exponiendo sus dudas en voz alta— ¿Quién es Naruto?

Sakura se paralizó en su lugar, dándole una mirada de asombro. La joven morena se ruborizó y le pidió disculpas de inmediato, llamándose a sí misma como una insolente. Tal vez había incomodado a su médico.

— No hace falta que pidas disculpas.— Respondió la Haruno, perdiendo el tono jovial de hacía un momento, y adoptando uno serio— No creo que sea lo más correcto inmiscuirme en tu historia antes de que lo descubras por ti misma.

Ella asintió, distraída A cada pregunta que le hacía a Sakura, esta le contestaba cosas muy parecidas a lo que había dicho anteriormente. Lo único que sabía de ella misma era su nombre y apellido Hinata se sintió molesta y contrariada. Quería respuestas.

— ¿Por qué no me ha c-contado na-nada sobre mi pasado Sakura-san? Creo q-que me haría mejor saber.

La joven medico suspiró, y para sorpresa de la otra, sonrió divertida.

— Porque no serviría en nada en tu recuperación, Hinata.— Esta estaba a punto de replicar, pero Sakura siguió explicando— Escucha, entiendo tu punto, pero ahora entiende tu el mío. Si yo te contara alguna historia, por más creíble que resultara, ¿Tu confiarías en mí?

— ¡Por supuesto q-que si!

La Haruno amplió su sonrisa— No, no lo harías. Puedes tenerme confianza ahora porque digo que soy tu médico, pero no me conoces. Podríamos habernos conocido en el pasado, pero tu ahora no lo sabes. Estando tan vulnerable, ¿Cómo podrás distinguir la verdad de la mentira? La duda de si te digo algo cierto para ti o no, te dejará insegura mucho tiempo. Es negativo para tu recuperación. Necesitas formar tu propio criterio.

Hinata reflexionó un momento— ¿P-por eso no me p-permitió v-ver a m-mi familia a-antes, verdad?

— Exacto— Aprobó Sakura, satisfecha— No quería que los vieras hasta que tengas el poder suficiente sobre ti misma como para discernir entre la verdad o la mentira. Creo que tu mente ya está preparada para enfrentarse a algo de semejante magnitud. Demostraste un poder de sanación estupendo, te felicito.

Luego de eso, la conversación terminó. Sakura había hecho unos chequeos de rutina, para comprobar que todo estaba bien en su cuerpo. Una vez que terminó, se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, correspondida por Hinata. Pero antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo, mirándola de reojo.

— Hinata... sólo por curiosidad. ¿Qué sentiste cuándo viste al chico rubio, a Naruto? ¿Por qué me preguntaste por él?

La morena se sorprendió por la pregunta, pues era algo inesperado. Al principio no supo bien qué responder, ¿Estaría bien contarle a Sakura lo que sentía? ¿Y si consideraba que eso era negativo para ella? En el discurso que le había soltado hacía un momento hablaba que forzarla a conocer algo tal ver no era bueno. Pero por más dudas que su propia medico le había instalado, la sensación que le embargaba nunca había desaparecido. Segura, alzó su cabeza y sin un poco de vacilación le respondió:

— Porque siento que lo conozco.

xx

Naruto golpeaba su cabeza con su puño, a modo de castigo. Seguramente tendría toda la cara roja por la cantidad de puñetazos que se había dado a sí mismo la última hora. Se sentía tan estúpido. Por más enfadado que hubiese estado con Sakura, no era quien para meterse en cómo ella manejaba los asuntos internos de los pacientes. Estaba seguro que Shikamaru no haría nada en contra de la Haruno, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke, ¿Y si con la información que había soltado perjudicaba a su amigo de alguna manera? Si Sakura lo había ocultado, por algo era. Ella no solía hacer esas cosas. El último pensamiento le hizo sentir aún más culpable. Ser consciente de que tal vez él había influido de una manera perjudicial para el futuro del Uchiha se le hizo insoportable.

Con una convicción nueva en sus ojos, se levantó de su cama y fue hacía la puerta de la habitación. Trataba de recordar el camino que había hecho la noche anterior para ir hacía la oficina de Sakura. En su camino, se cruzó con varias enfermeras y doctores que ni voltearon a verlo. Era extraño, considerando que dos días atrás no lo dejaban ni asomar su nariz ni siquiera tres centímetros fuera de su habitación. De hecho, nadie se había ocupado de él en ese último día, ¿Habría ordenado Sakura, a modo de disculpa, que lo dejaran en paz? Y de nuevo la idea se instaló en su mente, ¿Habría sido Sakura la que lo mantuvo aislado todo ese tiempo?

Con ese pensamiento, detuvo su marcha. Estaba por ir a la oficina de Sakura, a advertirle que Shikamaru sabía lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, pero dudó un momento. Fue sólo una milésima de segundo, en que pensó que, tal vez, lo mejor era que se supiera la verdad. Que Shikamaru lo apreciaba mucho a él y que era consiente del cariño que sentía por el Uchiha. Que no haría nada malo en contra de sus intereses. Que la verdad debía de saberse, y no ocultarse, como él sospechaba que su amiga había hecho. Ese instante, ese ínfimo momento en que dudó, fue suficiente para mantenerse estático y en su ensimismamiento, ver hacía su derecha. Había una puerta, blanca, aburrida. Estaba entreabierta. Se acercó, mecánico, absorbido por una curiosidad que no sabía de dónde venía. Sus pies se movían solos, y su mente seguía lejana, pensando en qué hacer con el destino de sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando vio lo que había detrás de la puerta, sus sentidos volvieron a concentrarse en el presente. Sus ojos eran espectadores de un espectáculo que le impactó. Era una habitación de hospital, tan blanca y triste como la suya, aunque un poco más espaciosa y con algunos muebles de más. El sol, que ya se estaba escondiendo, le daba unos tintes naranjas al ambiente. Y de un lado, sentada tranquila en su cama y concentrada en un libro, estaba Hinata, con una expresión de paz infinita en el rostro.

La imagen lo intimidó. Había un aura de tranquilidad que la rodeaba, con su cara de total concentración y esa sonrisa pequeña, armoniosa, que decoraba sus labios. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que era un sueño. Porque Hinata jamás se había visto así a sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba más a la chica, que no sentía su presencia.

La magia se rompió en cuanto Naruto chocó su pie con una silla que estaba allí, y lanzó una fuerte maldición, alertando al mismo tiempo a la Hyuuga, que le dio una mirada atemorizada, dejando su libro a un lado.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Argh... que dolor, maldición! ¡Espera, espera! — Añadió con desesperación Naruto, al ver que ella se alejaba y tenía toda la intención de gritar— ¡No fue mi intención asustarte!

Ella se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía recelosa a su presencia— ¿Está b-bien?— Él asintió, con los ojos llorosos.— ¿Qué hace a-aquí?— Preguntó, un poco más segura.

— Yo...— Miró hacía todos lados, como si las paredes fueran a contestar por él. Buscó una y más explicaciones, pero con resignación, optó con decir la verdad— yo... no lo sé. En verdad no sé por qué, mis pies se movieron solos.— Incluso en su mente, la razón parecía estúpida.

Hinata le dio una larga mirada, debatiendo en su interior si creerle o no.

_'¿Cómo podrás distinguir la verdad de la mentira?'_

— Tome a-asiento — Le dijo muy amablemente, señalando con su cabeza la silla con la cual Naruto se había golpeado. Era la silla en la que Sakura solía sentarse a escuchar las poesías que ella debía memorizar. El rubio dudó un momento, pero al final se sentó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

Nunca había vivido un momento tan incomodo con Hinata. Su propia ignorancia a los sentimientos de ella y la amable cortesía de la chica, siempre eran un aliciente a la charla o al entretenimiento. Jamás pensó encontrarse en la situación de estar en la habitación con la chica que confesó amarlo, y que ahora para ella era sólo un desconocido. El silencio siguió unos minutos más, y Naruto, totalmente en contra de vivir situaciones así, iba a pararse cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

— P-por favor, ¿Puede decirme el ver-verdadero mo-motivo por el que e-está a-aquí?

El rubio pensó y volvió a pensar. Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, cuando dijo que sus pies se movieron solos no estaba mintiendo. Se sintió muy mal por un momento. Hinata, en el pasado, nunca hubiese dudado de algo que él decía. Incluso había confiado en él, lo había reconocido cuando en plena batalla contra los zetsus, estos se hacían pasar por ninjas de la alianza. Cuando todos dudaban de su identidad, ella sabía quien era. Ella siempre estaba allí. Por su garganta comenzó a bajar algo frío y espeso, que sólo podía ser la culpa. Nunca le había prestado la atención que ella se merecía.

Con los ojos cargados de sentimientos, y con el pesimismo y la incertidumbre que le embargaban desde que despertó de su duermevela, confesó su sentir— Porque... porque soy un idiota. Por eso estoy aquí.

— ¿D-disculpe?— Inquirió, confundida.

— La cagué, Hinata. Hice algo que no debía ¡Me siento un estúpido!— Se paró, y caminó de un lugar a otro, soltando sus amargos pensamientos y sin ser consiente que la chica frente suyo no era la misma de antes— Pero es que... es que... ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Sakura-chan no me aclaró nada, solo me confunde! He estado días encerrado sin saber nada de mis amigos, y ella aparece ¡Como si nada! y me dice que la vieja está muerta ¡TSUNADE-BAACHAN! Que Kakashi-sensei es ahora Hokage y que está arreglando la situación de Sasuke, ¡Que está en coma, sin chakra! ¿Entiendes, Hinata? ¡Jamás volverá a usar su estúpido Sharingan!

Ella lo miró, sobrecargada de tanta información. Aturdida. Por un momento, sintió un leve mareo. En esos momentos le daba la razón a Sakura cuando le decía que no debía enterarse todo de golpe. Ella no recordaba a ninguna de las personas que él había nombrado, excepto a Sakura, pero que en los labios de él sonaban tan cotidianos. Como si esos nombres estuvieran impresos en su vocabulario. Hinata lo observó bien, se veía perdido, desesperado. Sus ojos azules brillaban, ansiosos de una solución. Buscando una manera de parar el sufrimiento. Por un momento, ella sintió su dolor como suyo propio. La sensación la hizo sentir aún más extraña.

— Y-yo... c-creo que...

— ¡OH NO, SOY UN IDIOTA!— Gritó de repente, mirándola asustado. Ella dio un respingo, su cara sonrojándose más si eso era posible— ¡No recuerdas nada! Yo te hablé de esto y no recuerdas nada... ¡Maldición!— Y con gesto desganado, se sentó en la silla de nuevo, tapándose la cara con las manos y murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Hinata se sintió triste al ver la imagen, pero era algo mayor que la compasión que se siente al ver a un desconocido sufriendo. Era un sufrimiento desgarrante, muy interno. Algo le decía a ella que esa imagen estaba mal, que nunca debería verlo así. Con suavidad, se paró de su cama y fue hacía Naruto, que se encontraba ignorante a su alrededor consumido por la culpa. Con la delicadeza de un dama, una vez que estuvo frente a él, apartó sus manos de su cara y se permitió mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, con una valentía que no sabía de dónde venía. El rubio parecía un niño abandonado, con sus ojos grandes y sus bigotes inocentes. La sensación de apartar el dolor de él se hizo mayor.

— No sé q-que habrá pasado Naruto-san... p-para que usted esté así... n-ni tampoco s-sé si eramos a-amigos o no...— Ella apretó su mano, y él no dejaba de mirarla— pero... s-sonría... n-no lo recuerdo... p-pero siento que es ma-maravilloso... sólo s-sonría... todo t-tendrá so-solución.

Y ella le regaló una sonrisa hermosa, pacifica. Que auguraba que todo estaría bien. Y Naruto se dejó llevar y le correspondió, con una firmeza y un optimismo que creía perdido.

¿Qué importaba si él estaba mintiendo o no? Sonreía, y ella se sentía en paz.

Era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.


	4. Cuenta regresiva

**Hola gente! **Estoy muy contenta por ver que les agrada la historia, incluso me siento más cercana al NH desde que la escribo (no niego que repasar los últimos momentos de la pareja en el manga me está dando _más de un_ empujoncito :P). Gracias por sus consejos y sugerencias ! Todas son tomadas en cuenta y me ayudan mucho :D. Sin más distracciones, los dejo con el capítulo :).

* * *

**Heridas de guerra**

By: Lolly Tenkawa

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla **a partir del manga 615**. Si no leíste hasta allí, tendrás muchos spoilers, tal vez indeseados.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

Sakura estaba histérica. No, histérica no era la mejor palabra. Sakura estaba violenta.

Corría de una lado a otro, intentando tranquilizarse. Resoplaba, hablaba consigo misma, pateaba cosas de vez en cuando. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo. Su oficina le asfixiaba, le parecía demasiado pequeña para dar rienda suelta a toda su ira, a toda su desesperación. Pero estaba segura que si no se mantenía allí, si llegaba a salir de aquel lugar, mataría a alguien. A alguien rubio, de ojos celestes y con una boca demasiado grande.

Hacía solo unos minutos que Shikamaru se había ido, pero la sentencia que le había dejado tras él continuaba presente, enfriando el ambiente. La mirada que le dio fue tan letal, tan fija, que le hizo recordar el día en que él le dijo el sacrificio que Naruto hacía por ella.

_Naruto... _

Sus pasos se detuvieron, su mente tranquilizándose un poco. No era justa con su amigo. Estaba segura que él no había contado lo de Sasuke a propósito, y que sólo fue un error. Naruto confiaba demasiado en Shikamaru como para no contarle algo de tal magnitud, y el error de ella fue no advertirle a Naruto que no debía decírselo a nadie. Si, el error era de ella. Todo había sido culpa suya últimamente. Se manejaba pensando tanto en el bien de los demás, que no se daba cuenta que tal vez debería dejar que las cosas fluyeran, sin meterse ella en el medio.

_"Naruto... Sasuke-kun... Hinata... los tres están como están por mi culpa". _

Y fue como si la realidad cayera ante ella de golpe. Aquella verdad le pesó tanto en el pecho, que se recostó contra la pared para sostenerse, apretando su mano en su boca para no gritar. Había hecho tanto para que todo saliera bien, que nunca se había dado cuenta como hubiesen cambiado las cosas si ella no se hubiera metido. Lloró, no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas caían sin contemplación por su rostro. Las palabras de Shikamaru le quemaban la consciencia y se le metían bajo la piel, destruyendo por completo su espíritu.

— Tu misma has contribuido a que tome esta decisión Sakura, no debiste ocultar algo así— Le había dicho el Nara, con un tono de voz sepulcral.

La joven perdió los estribos, obedeciendo a su temperamental carácter— No puedes decirme eso...¡NO PUEDES CONTARLES! Tu sabes muy bien que Kakashi-sensei está convenciendo a los demás de dejar vivo a Sasuke sólo por el Sharingan, ¿Como puedo decirles que no lo tiene? ¡Lo matarían!— Acabó, desesperada.

Shikamaru no dio señales de haber sido afectado por su declaración. Todo lo contrario, su mirada se había tornado más dura.

— Eso debiste pensarlo antes, ¿O creías que no lo notarían Sakura? No creo que seas tan ingenua.

Sakura tenía serias ganas de abofetearlo. Pero se contuvo, más que nada porque sabía que de esa manera no convencería al chico. El era inteligente, pero ella también, y muy capaz de hacerle frente. Optó por mantener una postura defensiva, dejando de lado un momento su estado histérico.

— No, no lo soy— Objetó, tajante— Esperaba encontrar una cura antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

El Nara alzó una ceja ante esa respuesta— Puedo deducir entonces... que Sasuke está en coma a propósito ¿Verdad? Pensabas despertarlo cuando todo estuviera solucionado...— Soltó un suspiro, mientras que ella continuaba con su pose defensiva— No diré nada...— Concluyó, haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos asombrada y casi sonriera.

— Gracias... muchas gracias, Shikamaru— Dijo con sinceridad.

— No lo hago por ti,—se apresuró a decir— lo hago por Naruto. Luego de tanto esfuerzo... no merece algo así.— Ella asintió. No le importaban los motivos de él, lo importante era que no diría nada— Eso si, Sakura...— Añadió de pronto, yendo hacía la puerta.— despiertalo. Si quieres mi silencio, despierta a Sasuke. De lo contrario, no creo poder contenerme.

Y se había ido, dejando a Sakura con una plaga de dudas en su cabeza. Y con una sentencia. Debía enfrentar lo que ella misma había provocado. Sabía que se ganaría el odio de Sasuke, como ya tenía la desconfianza de Naruto. Era su destino. Al fin y al cabo, luego de tanto esfuerzo, acabaría perdidamente alejada de ambos. Rió ante aquel pensamiento con una pizca de ironía. Ya que ella misma sabía que nunca había estado realmente cerca de ellos.

xx

¿Era posible olvidarse de los problemas? ¿Había alguna habilidad especial en las manos de Hinata? ¿Cómo podía ser que con la charla del día anterior haya limpiado su pesimismo?

Naruto no sabía bien qué era lo que había pasado, pero mientras descansaba en su habitación, se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Los problemas se le antojaban lejanos, como si hubiesen pasado mucho tiempo antes. O simplemente su espíritu optimista había ido a su rescate, antes de que cayera a un profundo pozo de depresión. Tenía muchas cosas que resolver, y en esos momentos contaba con las ganas para hacerlo. Y todo gracias a la morena, que con aquella sonrisa le había devuelto la confianza en sí mismo. Y de esa manera, en los demás.

Ya no había enojo con Sakura, pues la comprendía. Había hecho todo lo posible por mejorar la situación, y sólo era una humana, con la capacidad de cometer aciertos y errores. Tenía mucho peso sobre ella, y él en vez de estar a su lado y acompañarla, la había juzgado y desconfiado de sus intenciones. ¡Pero todo eso había terminado! Porque él, Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage de Konoha lograría arreglar el desastre en que se había transformado su aldea.

Empezaría por sus amigos más cercanos: Sakura y Sasuke.

Estaría con ella y la apoyaría en todo, siendo el buen amigo que era. Pensando así, se levantó y emprendió camino hacía la oficina de Sakura. Recordaba un poco dónde estaba, pero si se llegaba a perder, bastaba sólo con preguntar. Siendo una de las mejores médicos con el cual contaba el hospital, no creía que nadie supiera donde estaba su oficina.

A cada paso que daba, más creía que todo cambiaría. No podía creer que por un momento su hubiese permitido ser presa de la oscuridad, él, que tanto había luchado contra esta. Se sentía muy apartado de sus amigos, le había pasado con Shikamaru y Sakura, como si estuviera hablando con desconocidos. E irónicamente la única persona que provocaba en él una confianza ciega era aquella que no lo conocía.

Hinata había sido tan amiga suya como el resto de los novatos, pero siempre se veía eclipsada por los eternos inconvenientes que él tenía con su propio equipo. Y aunque él mismo no le hubiese dado la importancia a su amistad como esta lo merecía, ella siempre siguió allí, a su lado, esperando paciente por su reconocimiento. Había dado su vida por él. Lo apoyaba con las palabras justas. Le daba ánimos cuando más alicaído se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta, Naruto descubrió en ella un apoyo como el que no tenía. Porque Sakura y Sasuke estaban tan perdidos en su propia bipolaridad, en su autocompasión, que era él quien debía acompañarlos en todo momento. Ya sea con peleas estúpidas en el caso del Uchiha, o con palabras de aliento y admiración en el de la Haruno.

No debía confundirse, ellos había estado a su muy particular manera, con Naruto cuando más los necesitaba. Pero era muy sutiles. Sakura con su amor-odio, con su "un golpe, una caricia", con regaños y cuidados exagerados. Sasuke, en su infancia, con retos que le impulsaban a superarse, con miradas silenciosas de mutua comprensión y con gestos que pretendían ser indiferentes y no lo eran. Y Naruto los amaba así, y siempre quería tenerlos de esa manera. Pero con Hinata era diferente. Sentía que recibía apoyo sin pedirlo, sin tener que dar nada a cambio. Ella estaba allí con él porque quería, no le exigía nada, no lo dañaba y le daba amor al mismo tiempo. Era... refrescante estar con alguien así. Se preguntó por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de eso.

Justamente, como si la hubiese invocado, en su trayecto se escuchó la voz de la joven colandose entre los ruidos habituales del pasillo del hospital.

— ¿Un reemplazo?

Naruto sintió curiosidad, pues la voz de Hinata era muy suave y temerosa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la habitación de la joven, la misma habitación en que había estado el día anterior y donde su confianza se había recuperado. Se acercó, dejándose guiar por la curiosidad, a escuchar detrás de la puerta. Él no era de hacer esas cosas, el niño que alguna vez fue hubiese entrado sin importarle nada. Mas él ya era un joven maduro (para la mayoría de las cosas...) y había aprendido a ubicarse en su lugar cuando el momento lo requería.

— Estarás bajo el cuidado de alguien de mi confianza, Hinata, no debes preocuparte por eso,— casi da un respingo al sentir la voz de Sakura— no te dejaría con nadie que podría llegar a perjudicar tu recuperación. Además, vendré a verte cuando pueda.

El rubio trataba de pegar su oído a la puerta, haciendo que esta se mueva un poco. Estaba abierta, y gracias a su intervención, se había abierto un poco más. Su corazón había dado un latido doloroso, porque ya se imaginaba lo que le haría Sakura si lo encontrara espiando. Sudó frío al pensar en eso.

— Pero Sakura-san... usted es la única persona que conozco... y-yo...

— No te preocupes, no será permanente. Sólo unos días, creo.

— ¿Es N-naruto-san?

El chico casi cae cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de Hinata. Por un momento, pensó que lo había visto. Ya estaba imaginando disculpas, viendo cuál podría llegar a convencer a Sakura para que no le parta la cabeza contra la pared. Pero al esperar, se dio cuenta que sólo estaba nombrándolo.

— ¿Naruto...? ¿Qué pasa con él?— Sakura se escuchaba sorprendida, y levemente contrariada.

Hubo un silencio en el que se imaginó que la joven Hyuuga estaría sonrojada y mirando hacía todos lados, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse. La cortesía, junto con la timidez eran sus principales características, con memoria o sin memoria.

Pero cuando habló, lo hizo de manera muy segura— Pensé... que usted lo asignaría a él...

— Él es paciente, no doctor,— le explicó, queriendo sanjar el tema— además no sería conveniente que lo veas...

— ¡Eh, eh! ¡¿Y por qué no sería conveniente?!

Había protestado, apartando la puerta con ruido sordo y parándose frente a Sakura. Hinata se había llevado la manta que la cubría a la cadera hasta su cuello y había dado un pequeño grito de susto. Su rostro tan rojo como lo estaba siempre. Sakura tenía la cara desencajada, y su expresión se fue transformando de sorprendida a molesta, y por último a furiosa. La valentía de Naruto, su estúpido impulso y su cara desafiante se desinflaron como un globo. Estaba muerto, ya lo sabía. La sangre se fue de su rostro. Incluso podía sentir la furia de su amiga, erizándole la piel.

— ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Él se encogió en su lugar— Ya, ya Sakura-chan... ¿No era que no había que hacer escándalos en un hospital?

Ella apretó sus labios hasta formar una fina linea. Sus músculos se encontraban tensos, como esperando dar el primer golpe de una seguidilla.

— ¡No uses mis palabras en mi contra, idiota!— Le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza. Era demasiado suave comparado con lo que en verdad quería hacerle. Se había contenido por el simple hecho de que Hinata estaba allí con ellos. Pero cuando estuvieran solos se encargaría de hacerle pagar su intromisión.

— ¡Sakura-chan eso dolió!— Lloró, acariciándose el lugar de su cabeza que había sido victima de la fuerza de la joven.

— ¡Te lo mereces por entrometido!

— P-pero S-Sakura-chan... no fue mi intención... yo no...

— ¿Acaso era otra persona la que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta? ¡Iluminame, Naruto! Porque al único que veo yo es a un idiota rubio.

Naruto iba a contestarle, pero una suave carcajada interrumpió su protesta, y calmó la furia de Sakura, transformándola en sorpresa. Hinata los miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y reía suavemente, tapando su boca. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, el gesto infantil de querer ocultar la risa y aquel extraño resplandor en sus irises lavanda le conferían el aspecto de una niña. De repente, la Hyuuga no lo pudo contener más y rió con fuerza. Ante la ridícula situación, el rubio la siguió, sin saber muy bien qué era lo gracioso, pero es que simplemente Hinata lo contagiaba. Casi al mismo tiempo, Sakura se les unió.

Al final habían terminado los tres en un ataque de carcajadas, con lagrimas en los ojos y un leve dolor abdominal.

xx

Con un suave golpe, había cerrado la puerta de la habitación. A su lado, Naruto le daba nerviosas miradas. Ella sólo se limito a soltar un suspiro cansado, totalmente resignada. Sakura sabía que no debía enfadarse de tal manera con su amigo por algo tan trivial como espiar detrás de una puerta. Además, seguramente tendría una buena excusa que ella no tendría derecho a juzgar. La tristeza le embargó por un momento. Técnicamente, no tenía derecho a juzgar nada ni a nadie.

— Si quieres visitar a Hinata, primero trata de hablar conmigo, Naruto— Le dijo en un tono condescendiente,— sabes que ella no está aquí por un dolor de cabeza. Tiene algo serio, y no es lo más apropiado irrumpir en su habitación de la nada.

El rubio, que se esperaba un regaño más violento y con más coraje que eso, sólo asintió, mirando ausente la habitación que dejaban atrás, donde se habían despedido de la chica Hyuuga que se disponía a tomar una siesta.

— ¿Sabes que creo, Sakura-chan?— Habló luego de un confortable silencio, donde ambos estaban demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos para iniciar una conversación. Ella le miró con atención— Creo... creo que Hinata me recuerda, ¿Piensas que eso es posible?

Se produjo un tenso silencio, reemplazando al cómodo anterior. Había tanta inocencia en los ojos de Naruto, tanta confianza ingenua en su faz, que ella temió por un momento estar hablando con un niño y no con un joven casi adulto. Aunque mentalmente hablando, el rubio parecía más lo primero. No por su inteligencia, pues había demostrado ser muy astuto (cuando la situación lo requería...), pero tenía tanto optimismo en las personas, que la idea de darle una mala noticia se le antojaba insoportable.

— Yo...— comenzó de mala gana. Cuando había decidido no ser cien por ciento sincera con Naruto, era para evitarse problemas y conversaciones como las que tendría a continuación. No quería dañarlo. Pero al parecer el destino le estaba presionando duramente, con la visita de Shikamaru hacía unas horas, y con las preguntas de Naruto en ese momento. El recuerdo de lo primero la hizo temblar levemente, pensando que también debía decirle la verdad a su amigo con respecto a ese tema.

El joven, por su parte, no apartaba su mirada de ella, sin ser consiente de cuánto le afectaban sus ojos azules con ese brillo casi infantil. La culpa le carcomía hasta la última mota de sus pensamientos. Sabía que debía hablar, aunque fuera muy difícil. Para ganar algo de tiempo, le dijo que lo mejor sería hablar en su oficina, pues era un ambiente más privado donde la charla podría extenderse. Aquello le dio un muy mal presentimiento a Naruto, que recordaba las cosas que Sakura le había contado en ese lugar, y no creía que ese día fuera a darle mejores noticias. Su confianza flaqueó a medida que la seguía.

El hospital era como un laberinto. No se había dado cuenta de eso la ocasión en que la acompañó por primera vez, pues el shock de verla a ella y a una desmemoriada Hinata le habían paralizado la mente. En ese momento estaba temeroso, pero no exento de la capacidad de la vista como anteriormente. No sabía si había sido la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar, o sus ansias de salir al mundo exterior, pero el hospital le parecía más tétrico de lo que creía. Había enfermos fuera de sus habitaciones, siendo atendidos por médicos ahí mismo. Se quedó mirando fijamente a un joven de cabello castaño con vendas en sus brazos que gruñía de dolor en una silla. Sakura, al ver el objeto de atención de su amigo, se apresuró a aclarar:

— Por la guerra tenemos superpoblación aquí. Hacemos lo que podemos, Naruto...— Su voz tenía un tono de disculpa— pero las habitaciones en solitario son para los pacientes realmente graves. No podemos permitirnos desperdiciar nada.

Ante aquella información, se sintió muy mal, ¿No era él quien deliberadamente ocupaba todo un lugar en el que podrían entrar fácilmente tres o cuatro personas? Se propuso pedirle a Sakura su alta médico, ya se sentía mucho mejor, y no tenía por qué ocupar un sitio que era más productivo siendo utilizado en otras personas.

Al fin, en lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a la asfixiante oficina de la muchacha. No había cambiado nada, ni el extraño olor, ni el desorden. Tomaron asiento cada uno en el mismo sitio que la ocasión anterior, y Naruto no perdió tiempo para comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo, Sakura-chan?

Ella suspiró por enésima vez en el día, y al igual que había pasado con Shikamaru, parecía más vieja de lo que realmente era— La situación de Hinata no es tan fácil como crees Naruto, no es sólo una amnesia temporal... por lo que estoy viendo, es permanente...— él la miró sin comprender,— Hinata sufrió una perdida incontable de sangre por un golpe en su cabeza, lo que le produjo un coagulo en su cerebro... hice todo lo posible para extirparlo del todo, pero ya lo había dañado. Al principio, pensé que sólo era una perdida pequeña, de unos días. Pero sus estudios no son nada favorables... es prácticamente imposible que recupere la memoria...

La noticia para él fue como un yunque directo a su optimismo. Para ella, contarlo había sido una liberación. No era fácil guardar una información como esa, sin poder compartirla a nadie.

— Entonces... ella... ella nunca recordará... no será más... ¡Maldición!— Gritó, dando un golpe en la mesa, haciéndola saltar levemente. Era de la única manera que podía liberar un poco su frustración. Sakura dejaba que se desahogue, antes de continuar.

— Pero hay una buena noticia,— dijo de repente, con más tranquilidad y siendo presa de la ávida mirada de Naruto— hay algo esencial en esto, ¿Sabes, Naruto? El cerebro puede olvidar, pero el corazón no lo hace...— casi suelta una carcajada ante la expresión confusa del muchacho — mientras reíamos, me he dado cuenta de eso... ella siente una fuerte empatía contigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?

Sakura se permitió sonreír un poco— Cree que alguna vez te conoció... percibe cierta familiaridad en ti. Me lo dijo ella misma.

Él sólo parpadeó, sorprendido. La joven médico estaba segura que no entendía hasta qué punto era un privilegiado. Hinata presentaba un serio daño en su memoria, prácticamente irreversible, pero él de una manera u otra seguía presente en los sentidos de la chica. Al principio la información le había perturbado un poco, y hasta llegó a sentirse levemente molesta por la inclinación que la joven Hyuuga sentía por su amigo. No podía evitar sentir que se lo quería arrebatar, por más de que supiera que Hinata nunca haría eso, con recuerdos o sin ellos. La maldad y el egoísmo no estaban en su esencia, lo podía decir con lo poco que la conocía. Ella, Sakura, por el contrario, si era egoísta, e impulsiva. Y por eso no quería que alguien fuera capaz de alejarla de Naruto.

Era tan buena persona... se preguntó cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. En esos momentos la miraba, expectante por una respuesta, con sus ojos azules brillando de preocupación. Era tan dedicado con sus amigos. Y Hinata siempre se había preocupado por él, lo había amado con la intensidad con que ella nunca pudo. Naruto era parte de la esencia de la chica, un gran peso en su personalidad. Sakura creía que si la joven se veía despojada de uno de los más importantes motores de vida que tuvo en su pasado... jamás volvería a ser la misma. Y si bien, sin pasado, era difícil recuperar a la vieja Hinata, al menos ella podía trabajar para que sea todo lo más parecido posible a la realidad. Después de todo, se lo debía a la joven Hyuuga.

En esos momentos, Sakura tomó una decisión. La definitiva. Aquella que debía haber tomado hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, y que influía en la vida de sus seres más cercanos.

— Escucha Naruto, y hazlo bien, sin interrumpirme... necesito que entiendas... es muy importante lo que voy a decirte...— No hacía falta que lo aclarara, sólo con escuchar su tono, el rubio podía intuir la magnitud de lo que iba a contarle. Estuvo callado casi desde que entró, y no cambiaría en esos momentos. Siempre respetaba todo lo que Sakura tenía que decirle— despertaré a Sasuke la semana entrante.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? Pe-pero... Sakura-chan... tu dijiste... su chakra...— Titubeó, y su cara se debatía entre la emoción y el miedo. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué es lo que he dicho Naruto? — Le recordó a regañadientes, una vena inflándose en su sien. El rubio enmudeció de inmediato, por temor a tener luego represalias producto de la furia de su amiga— Bien... lo haré. Lo despertaré porque Shikamaru me ha dado un ultimátum. Es decir... — se apresuró a las protestas de su amigo — me ha dicho que tengo que despertarlo en estos días, o contara lo que le pasa. El problema de su chakra.

Como ella había hecho una pausa, el Uzumaki se sintió liberado para despejar sus dudas — Pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo, ¿Verdad? Sólo... no puede hacer jutsus... ¡Incluso los aldeanos estarán más seguros... es mejor!

— No, no es mejor— Lo contradijo de inmediato— Unos días antes de que despertaras, recibí una carta de Kakashi-sensei. Allí me explicaba cómo estaba la situación de Sasuke, qué era lo que los demás Kages opinaban al respecto de él.— Suspiró, buscando fuerzas— Nadie quiere perdonarlo Naruto, exigen la condena de muerte.— Él no tuvo tiempo de manifestar su indignación ante eso, pues Sakura continuó su discurso— Pero Kakashi-sensei ha logrado persuadirlos... sabes que él siempre encuentra alguna manera de salirse con la suya. Esta vez no es ninguna excepción. Me ha dicho que convenció a los Kages de dejar vivo a Sasuke, alegando que el Sharingan es un arma muy poderosa como para ser desperdiciada, que es un tesoro histórico de Konoha y que Sasuke, por la amistad que tiene contigo, no atacará a ninguna de las aldeas.

Naruto rió con entusiasmo— ¡Kakashi-sensei es un genio!

— Tu haz influido también, Naruto, indirectamente...— le dijo con cariño— Luego de como defendiste a la alianza en la guerra, haz ganado el respeto de todos los Kages. Creo que mayormente, si perdonan a Sasuke, es por la seguridad que les das. Si tu confías es él, todos lo haremos.— Al rubio le apenaron un poco los halagos, y para no parecer un idiota, se rascó su cabeza y rió con nerviosismo, intentando disimular su sonrojo. Nada le desagradaría más que quedar en ridículo frente a Sakura— El problema... es que sin la excusa del Sharingan... no habrá otra razón para impedir su ejecución. Es una cuestión de días para que lo maten. Si algo ha frenado a la alianza, es que Sasuke está en coma. Y era por esa razón que yo no quería despertarlo... por lo menos, no... no hasta asegurarme que... tengo la solución a su problema. — Finalizó, su voz quebrándose un poco.

Naruto comprendió de inmediato el sentir de su amiga, y no pudo más que sentirse mal por todas las cosas horribles que había pensado de ella. Sakura cargaba con demasiadas cosas y hacía todo lo posible para sobrellevar su situación. Y él no había estado a su lado más que para juzgarla y exigir información. Se sentía un desgraciado. Para consolarla, quiso convencerla de que Shikamaru no haría tal cosa, que no sería capaz de contar eso sólo para que mataran a Sasuke. Pero ella tenía un argumento muy contundente: nadie, a excepción de ellos dos, estimaba al Uchiha a tal punto de mentir y arriesgar la relación de Konoha con las demás aldeas por él. Si no era Shikamaru, alguien más lo diría. Aquel silencio era como jugar con un arma de doble filo, que en cualquier momento se pondría contra ellos. La única manera de solucionar todo era despertar a su amigo, y confiar en que el Nara no diría nada. Mientras tanto, con Sasuke despierto, sería más fácil hallar alguna cura.

— Es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora...— Habían terminado una gran discusión, donde cada uno exponía una que otra idea, nunca demasiado solidas. Sakura le dirigió una mirada grave al rubio— Mientras tanto, necesito que me ayudes en otra cosa.

— ¡Claro que si, Sakura-chan, en lo que tu quieras!— Respondió el chico, enérgico.

— Quiero que seas mi ayudante, pues yo estaré muy ocupada arreglando todo para que el despertar de Sasuke parezca casual y no algo planeado. No muchos saben lo de su coma inducido.

— ¡Te ayudaré a cuidar del bastardo todo el tiempo que me necesites!

Ella negó con su cabeza, casi divertida— No es a Sasuke a quien quiero que cuides. Es a Hinata.

Él parpadeó, y le preguntó a su amiga por qué debería cuidar de la chica Hyuuga. No es que le disgustara, pero le extrañó.

— Desde que ella está aquí, la controlo y cuido personalmente casi todos los días. Ella y Sasuke consumieron todo mi tiempo. Pensaba dejarla con Shizune, quiero a alguien de mi confianza a su lado... pero luego de nuestra visita a su habitación, pienso que es mejor que esté contigo. Creo que le harás muy bien a su recuperación—. Añadió, muy satisfecha consigo misma— Te daré algunas reglas, y listo, sólo hazle compañía y controla que todo vaya bien. Iré algunas veces para hacerle algunos estudios de rutina. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo, Naruto? A lo mucho será una semana o un poco más. Pero si no estás preparado... se lo doy a otra persona.— Por supuesto que sabía que él jamás se negaría, mas simplemente quiso provocarlo.

La pregunta le pareció estúpida. Hinata era su amiga, un gran apoyo y alguien que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por él en más de una ocasión. Ni el mismo fue consiente de la importancia que la chica fue tomando de a poco, llegando a convertirse en uno de sus afectos más cercanos. Y ella en esos momentos lo necesitaba, y él, como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, estaría incondicionalmente a su lado. El futuro Hokage no abandonaba bajo ninguna circunstancia a sus amigos.

— Solo dime cuándo debo empezar, Sakura-chan.


	5. ¿La razón o el corazón?

Hola de nuevo! Me sorprendo a mí misma con la rapidez que actualizo esta historia, considerando que soy bastante lenta en eso :P. Supongo que el NaruHina me inspira, igual que sus comentarios! (estrategia de marketing bastante cutre) jajaja. Perdón, perdón. No los molesto más y los dejo leer. Muchas gracias por visitar mi historia y por sus RR! A leer! :D.**  
**

* * *

**Heridas de guerra**

By: Lolly Tenkawa

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla **a partir del manga 615**. Si no leíste hasta allí, tendrás muchos spoilers, tal vez indeseados.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**¿La razón o el corazón?  
**

* * *

_'Regla número uno: ¡No se te ocurra nunca hablarle del pasado! E__sto es muy importante. __No influyas en su vida. Ella deberá recordar sola o saberlo con el tiempo.'_

Naruto repasaba la primera regla que Sakura le había dicho con respecto a su cuidado con Hinata. Era fácil, simplemente cuando Hinata le hiciera alguna pregunta, se negaría a contestarle. No tenía por qué arruinarlo, no había modo alguno que él fallara en esa regla. Ya no era el niño impulsivo de antes. Era un héroe de guerra, hijo de Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki, la antigua Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. No había reto que él pudiera fallar. Jamás rendirse, ese era su camino de ninja.

Con firmeza, decidió entrar a la habitación de Hinata. El día anterior había estado allí con Sakura, y por suerte había interrumpido la charla de las dos muchachas, sino seguiría reclutado en una habitación sin nada qué hacer. Cuidando de la chica Hyuuga, al menos sentía que hacía algo útil, que estaba ayudando a sus amigos. Sakura le había preparado, le dijo todo tipo de consejos, confió ciegamente en él para que desempeñe esa tarea. Y por supuesto que lo haría. No era de la clase de personas que se permitiera fallarle a sus amigos.

Golpeó la puerta una vez, esperando que Hinata le autorizara a entrar. No hubo respuesta. Golpeó de nuevo, y el silencio fue lo que le siguió. A la tercera vez que no escuchaba la voz de la chica, decidió entrar. Un suave aroma a lavanda lo recibió. No se había dado cuenta del aire fresco y el aroma floral del ambiente las anteriores veces que había entrado. Era un ambiente... lindo. Cómodo. Supo que no le desagradaría en absoluto pasar tiempo allí. Dejando pasar la ensoñación, enfocó su vista a un lado de la habitación, encontrando a la chica dormida. Su cara tenía una expresión de paz, aquella que las personas sólo alcanzan en el sueño más profundo. Naruto sonrió. Aún no entendía bien cómo su amiga había perdido la memoria, lo único que llegó a comprender era que la lesión fue producto de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Era prácticamente imposible relacionar la imagen de una Hinata moribunda y bañada en sangre con la mujer que descansaba pacíficamente en su cama. Tan tranquila, luciendo prácticamente como una niña.

Tenía la boca levemente abierta, pero no quedaba vulgar sino que era un detalle gracioso y tierno. Su cabello estaba despeinado y revuelto, tal vez producto de haber dado muchas vueltas dormida, y uno de sus brazos colgaba a un lado de la cama, casi tocando el suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su constante respiración... subía y bajaba...

El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando demasiado, y casi se sonrojó. No era su intención prestar tanta atención a la apariencia de Hinata, sólo es que había un magnetismo en ella que era inevitable hacerlo. Como si le llamara a mirarla.

_"¡Que demonios estoy pensando! ¡Es Hinata!"_

Por supuesto, era Hinata, la dulce y tierna Hinata... que alguna vez confesó amarlo. Que era toda una mujer. Odiándose a sí mismo por el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, quiso enfocarse en otra cosa, y lo primero que pasó por su mente era levantar aquel brazo colgando, que seguramente le ocasionaría mucha molestia cuando despertara. Se acercó y lo tomó con delicadeza, tratando de no despertar a la chica y provocar una situación bochornosa. Despacio lo acercó a la cama hasta apoyarlo. Suspiró con alivio.

¡Bien! La primera prueba de su misión: _'¡Cuidemos a Hinata'ttebayo!'_ Había sido superada con éxito.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa zorruna. Celebraba mentalmente su victoria, cuando todo su cerebro se congeló en el tiempo y su cabeza parecía estar rellena de corcho. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban fijos en él. Parecía no parpadear (algo que le resultaba un poco escalofriante), y la cara iba pasando gradualmente de rosa bebe a un colorado bermellón. Como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se trasladara a su rostro. Naruto no comprendía muy bien por qué la exagerada reacción de la chica, hasta que miró hacía abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba apoyando su mano en el pecho de la chica, _peligrosamente_ cerca de sus senos. Lo había hecho inconscientemente. Con un _'¡Lo siento!'_ frenético, la apartó como si esta le quemara. Ella aprovechó aquello para alejarse lo máximo posible de él, tapándose hasta casi su mentón.

— Yo... sólo quería acomodar tu... no pienses que... era inocente...— Balbuceó en un intento de explicar lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque la situación carecía de lógica, no quería quedar como un pervertido. Ella seguía en su postura desconfiada, mientras él se preguntaba por qué siempre que lo veía, él estaba en alguna situación ridícula— Estoy aquí porque me envió Sakura-chan. Te cuidaré algunos días— Finalizó con una gran sonrisa, pidiendo a todos los dioses que el efecto incomodo de aquel _pequeño_ accidente pasara rápido.

_"Hazte el indiferente, tal y como hace el bastardo de Sasuke. Se olvidará..."_ Pensó el rubio, consternado._ "¡Pero como va a olvidarse si estoy sudando como un marrano__'_ttebayo!"

Hinata se relajó un poco. Su rubor, en cambio, no desistía. Tampoco el temblor de su voz.

— Entonces... tu eres... la persona d-de con-confianza que Sakura-san me iba a enviar... —Naruto asintió de forma simpática. Con una sonrisa de niño y los ojos brillantes. Ella tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado ante ese gesto. No sabía si la apenaba más lo que sucedió segundos antes, o la cara de Naruto— L-lo lamento...

Naruto no entendió— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Pues.. s-siempre actúo d-de esta ma-manera... ante usted...

— ¿Hablas de cuándo te sonrojas?— Preguntó directamente. La chica asintió con dificultad, aún sin poder mirarlo a la cara— ¡Pero no debes preocuparte por eso Hinata! Tu siempre fuiste tímida, ¡Te desmayabas cada vez que me veías!

El comentario fue hecho con total inocencia y con las mejores intenciones. Naruto no quería en ningún momento dejar entrever los sentimientos que la chica tuvo para con él. Pero su ánimo decayó en cuánto sintió que ella lo miraba entre curiosa y ávida. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto la había cagado.

_¡No se te ocurra nunca hablarle del pasado!_

xx

Llenaba papeles a doquier, esperando adelantar el suficiente trabajo para tener más horas por día libre. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para dejar todo preparado al momento que Sasuke despertara. Sakura sabía que todo su tiempo sería consumido por el Uchiha, y no lo hacía por compromiso, era su amigo y como tal ella sólo quería verlo bien. Incluso en eso momentos sabía que no sería fácil lidiar con la noticia que tendría que darle. Aunque Sasuke le confundía en tantos aspectos, que siendo sincera, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ante lo que debería decirle.

Había jurado matar a Naruto y a todo aquel que haya vivido en Konoha, mas luego aparece al lado de este, luchando ambos contra Madara y el Juubi. Confiaba ciegamente en el poder de convencimiento de Naruto y en los lazos que unían tanto a este como a Sasuke, el problema era que no podía evitar que le diera mucha curiosidad el saber qué le dijo al moreno para que cambiara tan radicalmente de opinión. La última vez que ella le había visto, él tenía su mano firmemente agarrada a su cuello, y sus ojos llevaban la firme y sádica promesa de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ignoró el pequeño pinchazo en su pecho ante ese recuerdo, y se enfocó en dar una vista más objetiva del asunto. Trató de exprimir al máximo sus recuerdos, desviando los sentimientos que le embargaban a cada imagen que se aparecía en su mente.

Sasuke se había presentado frente a la alianza de un momento a otro. Estaba extraño, tenía la misma carga de odio en su aura, pero había algo más escondido.

Luego, al finalizar todo el revuelo general por la aparición del Uchiha, sabría que la aparente rendición de Sasuke no fue sólo por su amistad con el rubio. Por supuesto que no. No se iría con las manos vacías, o al menos eso había dicho él, cuando llegó al campo de batalla con dos cuerpos a su espalda. Eran Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, los ancianos consejeros de Konoha. El horror de todos los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja, que se encontraban luchando con la alianza, ante aquella visión era casi palpable. Inclusive ella, que detestaba a esos viejos con toda su alma, se vio impresionada por la frialdad con la que Sasuke mostraba los cadáveres a sus pies. Pero más impresionada se vio, cuando su rubio amigo, el héroe de la aldea, no movió ni un pelo ante ese acto.

_'Esta es la sangre de la corrupción de este mundo, la prueba de que el sistema shinobi es un fracaso.'_ Había dicho el Uchiha. El significado de esa frase era tan misteriosa, como el hecho de que Naruto haya desaparecido con él. Más luego, se enterarían de que Naruto había ido a luchar por la redención de su amigo, y que lo había logrado. Y no sólo eso, sino que las palabras sobre la verdad de la masacre Uchiha no se hicieron esperar para salir de los labios del rubio. Toda la alianza era en ese momento conocedora de la trágica historia de Itachi Uchiha, y de su eterno amor hacía Konoha, solo superado por su adoración a su hermano menor, Sasuke. Por supuesto, que al darse por terminada la guerra, la verdad que el Uzumaki había dicho con tanta soltura no fue tomada a la ligera. Algo de lo que ella era dolorosamente consiente.

La situación política de Konoha había quedado devastada ante aquella revelación, y con todos los acontecimientos que le habían seguido. Sin un Hokage, ni un consejo para poder elegirlo, el pueblo se veía peligrosamente cerca de una anarquía. La situación había llegado a un punto deplorable. Por un momento, Sakura encontraba la excusa del hospital como una vía de escape ante el hervidero de emociones negativas en que se había transformado su aldea.

Pero fue Shikamaru, el ninja más vago de su generación, el que dio la solución a tan magno problema. De una manera temporal, propuso que al consejo lo formen los patriarcas de cada clan, y que de forma popular elijan al próximo Hokage. Por unanimidad, el elegido fue Kakashi. La confianza que el ninja copia sustentaba en la mayoría de los ciudadanos, tanto ninjas como civiles, era un bálsamo ante tal descontrol. Al menos esa parte del problema había sido reparado.

Mas como el poder trae ambición, la aparente paz duró tan solo algunos días. La interna comenzó a establecerse entre los clanes, luchando de una manera tacita por el liderazgo del consejo. El ambiente en la aldea se tornó tenso, todos se miraban con desconfianza. Los crímenes del antiguo consejo habían sentado las bases para un recelo general. El honorable consejo ya no era el de antaño, y la confirmación de que los ancianos habían participado activamente en la masacre Uchiha no hacía más que instalar la duda sobre el sistema de aldeas.

La situación no mejoró en nada con el paso del tiempo. Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba tironeada por varios bandos, lo que le sumaba un dolor de cabeza más, como si el hecho de cuidar diariamente de Hinata y de preservar el estado de Sasuke no fuera demasiado para su mente. Con la muerte de Tsunade, ella y Shizune habían sido elegidas como directoras generales del hospital. Era un puesto compartido, lo que quería decir que las decisiones más importantes pasarían por la aprobación de ambas. El problema de Sakura, era que ademas de coordinar el hospital, como si esa posición no le diera suficiente poder, era la única persona en Konoha capaz de representar a Tsunade, Kakashi y Naruto por igual, dada la relación tan estrecha que le unía a los tres. Contar con el apoyo de ella, significaría un gran paso para cualquiera que quisiera afianzarse al mando. Era por eso mismo que ella se veía agobiada constantemente con visitas de mensajeros de los diferentes clanes que la bombardeaban de información política. Algo que sinceramente, le importaba muy poco.

Con tanto que atender, había relegado a Naruto a un papel secundario, dejándola a Shizune encargarse de él. Sabía que la figura de su amigo agregaría esperanza en la aldea, pero en verdad no deseaba que este se enfrentara a la parte más cruel del mundo. Naruto era un héroe, un salvador, no tenía por qué involucrarse en discusiones políticas y en problemas existenciales. El no debía observar la miseria del sistema, sino que debía salvarlo. Se sentía como la peor amiga por haber hecho aquello, pero el bienestar de sus amigos iba más allá del bien y del mal para ella. La guerra no terminaba sólo con la muerte del enemigo. Dejaba secuelas, algunas más graves que otras.

_"Apuesto a que por este motivo te fuiste, ¿Verdad, Tsunade-shishou?"_ Pensó, con un resoplido de fastidio._" Manejar tanto papeleo te hubiese traído más quebraderos de cabeza que la peor de las resacas"_.

xx

_'Regla número dos: contesta sus preguntas con evasivas. Es una buena chica, no insistirá ¡Pero tampoco seas tan idiota de dejar que te saque información!'_

_— ¿_Eramos amigos v-verdad, Naruto-san?_— _Le preguntó, olvidando su anterior vergüenza. El rubio puso su mejor cara de pánico. No era muy bueno mintiendo, y mucho menos cuando lo abordaban de manera tan directa. Se podía notar en sus manos sudorosas, y en el leve tic que le había dado en su ojo izquierdo. Pero Hinata no tenía por qué ser consiente de ello. Él no dejaría que su misión fracasara. Haría que Sakura se enorgulleciera de sus éxitos. Aquel pensamiento le dio un poco más de confianza.

_"Evasivas, evasivas, evasivas, __¡_Vamos cerebro, dattebayo! _¡_Cuento contigo!"_— _Eh... algo así... jeje...

Si Hinata había dudado de su respuesta, no lo mostraba en su rostro. Al contrario, pareció tranquilizarse y con la armonía que le era característica, relajó su postura y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada y dando una nostálgica mirada hacía la ventana. Parecía realmente triste. El rubio pensó que su vaga respuesta le había bajado el ánimo, y como su propia naturaleza no soportaba ver a alguno de sus amigos sufrir, el corazón fue más rápido que el cerebro.

_— _Eramos muy buenos amigos, ¿Sabes Hinata? Tu solías cocinarme ramen antes de los entrenamientos, ¡Y sabías perfectamente que clase de ramen era mi favorito! Una vez en un examen me dejaste ver tu hoja para que yo me copiara ¡Arriesgándote a que te descubran y te suspendan! Además, no sé cómo, pero tenías la palabra justa para animarme cada vez que estaba triste... ¡Siempre quise saber cómo lo descubrías! Parecía como... — La voz se le perdió antes de poder terminar de hablar. Decir aquello en voz alta, y ante aquella chica, que lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo las palabras más bonitas del planeta, le dio una horrible sensación en el pecho.

Hinata lo amaba. La antigua Hinata lo amó. Se preocupaba por él. Lo conocía. Naruto jamás fue tan consiente de los sentimientos de la chica para con él hasta ese momento, en que enumeró todo lo que ella hacía. Se sintió pequeño ante los puros ojos que lo observaban con fascinación. Miserable. De repente la habitación, tan espaciosa y llena de luz, le parecía más asfixiante que la mohosa oficina de Sakura. Se sentía incomodo, estúpido. Ella esperaba que él continuara hablando, y el rubio no encontraba palabras para seguir. Pidió disculpas con los ojos. Por todo. Por la indiferencia, por su idiotez. Quería que Hinata en verdad lo perdonara.

Ella malinterpretó su gesto, pero pudo comprender su congoja_—_ No debe preocuparse Naruto-san... n-no le diré a Sakura-san q-que usted me ha contado esto_—_ Y sonrió. Una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir aún más ruin.

— ¿Me crees?

— Por supuesto que sí. No sé bien por qué, pero confío en usted.— Era lo más seguro que le había escuchado decir desde que se encontraron. Sin tartamudeos, sin sonrojos. Sólo una fe inquebrantable.

Y allí Naruto comprendió lo que Sakura había querido decirle:

_'...hay algo esencial en esto, ¿Sabes, Naruto? El cerebro puede olvidar, pero el corazón no lo hace...'_

Tal vez el amor que ella le había tenido ya no existía, pero Hinata seguía conservando aquel lazo que le había unido a él. No lo conocía, pero él estaba presente inconscientemente, en ella. Había perdido la memoria, y aún así confiaba en sus palabras y le creía, cuando era libre de despreciarlo. En sus adentros, sonrió con amargura. Hinata jamás lo había despreciado, y estaba seguro que no lo haría nunca.

Hinata era totalmente ajena a las rápidas conclusiones y verdades que perturbaban la mente de Naruto. Ella lo miraba expectante, porque era la primera vez desde que despertó que tenía datos concretos de su pasado. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Sakura sobre formar su propio criterio y distinguir la mentira de la verdad, pero los ojos del rubio eran limpios, sinceros. No se acordaba nada de la vida, pero podía distinguir la esencia de las personas por su mirada. O al menos lo había hecho con las dos personas que había visto hasta ese momento.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban agotados, expresaban cansancio y sufrimiento. Era la mirada de alguien que había vivido demasiadas cosas. Los de Naruto, por el contrario, tenían una chispa infantil, que inspiraban a aquel que lo mirara. La inspiró a ella, a intentar seguir con su tratamiento a pesar del dolor de la soledad y de la ausencia de memoria. Era un rayo de esperanza ante tal perspectiva desoladora.

— ¿Qué haces todos los días Hinata?— El muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos, con un tono forzado. Como si estuviera buscando conversar a cualquier costo. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, pues no creía que fuera capaz de hablar tanto y la situación la ponía nerviosa.

— C-cuando no estoy con Sakura-san... yo... leo, o miro hacía a-afuera...

El alzó una ceja— ¿Nunca sales?

Hinata negó con su cabeza.

— Sólo salí d-dos veces... cuando lo encontré a usted...

El asintió distraído sin ser consiente de lo azorada que se veía ella, pues se acordaba a la perfección las dos ocasiones que salió, y siempre terminaba con Naruto frente a su visión.

— ¡Lo que haces es muy aburrido, dattebayo!— Dijo con fastidio. Había iniciado la charla con tal de sacar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos tan deprimentes, y había logrado despejarse con mucha facilidad. Eran las ventajas de ser Naruto.

Hinata lucía apenada— Me g-gusta bastante leer...

— ¡Los libros son aburridos!

— A mí me han a-ayudado mucho.

El rubio estaba totalmente contrariado. La lectura (el pasatiempo favorito de Sakura sólo después de golpearlo a él o a Kakashi) era una tarea que demandaba demasiada atención para su gusto y se le antojaba muy pesado. El era un hombre más de la acción. Y pensaba que Hinata necesitaría un poco más de acción en su tratamiento. Se la veía demasiado pálida, y no le vendría mal una inyección de adrenalina al estilo Naruto. Una brillante idea acudió a su cabeza.

— Yo sé de algo que te ayudaría muchísimo más, Hinata.

Ella tembló ante aquella picara sonrisa. Y el temblor se hizo más explicito cuando, a una velocidad inhumana, avanzó hacía ella y la cargó en sus brazos al estilo de las princesas que solía leer en sus múltiples novelas. Su rostro había adquirido el tono de un tomate maduro y se sentía levemente mareada, su sangre corriendo a todo dar por sus venas.

—¿Qué hace...? —Preguntó con algo de horror.

El rubio sólo añadió más maldad a sus sonrisa ante el evidente terror de ella — Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿Verdad?

— S-si... pero...

— Entonces cierra tus ojos.

Como si fuera una orden divina, le hizo caso, para segundos después arrepentirse al sentirse flotando en el aire.

xx

_'Regla número tres: no la presiones. Sabes que no es la misma Hinata de antes, no seas bruto y respeta el tratamiento que le di.__'_

De repente sentía mucho frío, y el viento era tan fuerte que llevaba todo su largo cabello hacía su rostro, haciendo que este se metiera de manera molesta en su boca. Sentía el fuerte agarre de Naruto, el suave latido de su corazón y el vaivén de su pecho producto de la respiración. El miedo inicial se había esfumado, para dar lugar a la comodidad. El calor corporal de él era reconfortante y le hacía sentir segura. El mareo se había ido y sus mejillas no estaban tan calientes como antes. Sabía que el rubio no le haría daño.

— Abre los ojos, Hinata.

Ella obedeció, encontrándose cara a cara con la sonriente cara del chico. El estupor ante esa imagen, fue reemplazado por la sorpresa al girar su cabeza y ver dónde estaba. Era un espacio abierto, repleto de sabanas blancas colgadas en un tender. Arriba, el cielo tan celeste como el mirar de la persona que la cargaba. No tardó más de un segundo en darse cuenta que Naruto la había llevado a la azotea del hospital. Era la primera vez que salía afuera. Su cara seguramente expresaba aquello con claridad, porque el rubio la dejó con suavidad en el suelo y se alejó, dándole su espacio.

Hinata no cabía en sí. Ante ella tenía la vista más hermosa que podría imaginar. Las montañas a lo lejos, el pueblo debajo de ella, el cielo arriba suyo. Las imágenes difusas que su imaginación había creado a partir de su lectura no tenían punto de comparación. La realidad valía mil veces más. La gente en las calles, cumpliendo con su rutina. El viento azotándole con toda su fuerza en el cuerpo. Corrió hasta el borde, para poder admirar todo con más detalle. Estaba encantada con los pájaros que volaban sobre ellos dos, con las hormigas que caminaban por los pequeños hoyos a sus pies. Quería reír y gritar. Quería llorar también. Sentía que los dedos de las manos le hormigueaban y un leve zumbido sonaba en sus oídos, mezclándose con el sonido de ambiente. Se inclinó sobre el borde y alargó su mano hacía las montañas, como si fuese capaz de acariciar las caras que estaban grabadas en ellas. Se sentía más maravillosa que nunca.

No, aún mejor...

Se sentía más viva que nunca.

Y río, como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Con felicidad, con verdadero gozo. No fue consiente del cuerpo detrás de ella hasta que escuchó la voz de Naruto acariciándole los sentidos. Se giró, sonriente.

— Esto es Konoha, Hinata. Esta es nuestra aldea— Se podía ver a simple vista el amor que Naruto tenía por el lugar— Aquella es la montaña de los Hokages— Señaló los rostros que la chica había querido acariciar— hace poco fue reconstruida, o eso creo, no estaba antes de que me fuera a la guerra... había sido destruido— Ella asintió, murmurando para sí misma _"Hokages"_ como si la palabra fuera un gran tesoro. Él cambió la dirección de su dedo— Por allí está mi apartamento, es pequeño, pero a mí me gusta... ¡Y allí está el Ichiraku Ramen! Tienen el mejor ramen del país del fuego, no... no... ¡De todos los países! ¡Algún día debes venir conmigo a comer allí Hinata!

— ¿Por qué hace esto? — Le interrumpió. Ante la mirada interrogante de Naruto, ella se apresuró a corregirse— ¡N-no crea que estoy disgustada! ¡Todo lo contrario! Le e-estoy más que agradecida... es que sólo... yo...

— Sakura-chan me dijo que no debo hablarte del pasado, ni responder tus preguntas y mucho menos interrumpir tu tratamiento— Naruto miró fijo hacía el frente, su vista perdida en el rostro de los Hokages, específicamente en los dos últimos— pero yo no pienso así... no soy un médico experto como ella, ni mucho menos... pero... creo que lo mejor para ti no es encerrarte a aprender cosas complicadas... sino que, creo que... tienes que vivir.

_Vivir._

El cielo arriba de ella, imponente en toda su extensión turquesa. El paisaje a su alrededor, que era una mezcla de colores vibrantes e indefinidos. El viento golpeándole el rostro, el sonido de la naturaleza sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca. Ella, disfrutando lo que el mundo quería brindarle. Él, a su lado, abriéndole las puertas a la realidad.

Sólo eso_, vivir. _

Hinata llegó a comprender a la perfección lo que él quería decirle. Ella no aprendería a vivir memorizando manuales ni historias, le habían ayudado, si... pero era hora de que diera el siguiente paso. Ya estaba lista para encarar al mundo, y eso lo había aprendido al fin gracias a Naruto. A primera vista podía verse como alguien despistado, algo tonto para algunas cosas y con unos métodos de enseñanza bastante excéntricos... pero ella, con el poco tiempo que tenía de tratar con él (desde que había despertado, por supuesto) podía ver su gran corazón. Y su espíritu inquebrantable. La buena fe que había en cada cosa que hacía, y el deseo palpable de no rendirse.

De repente, se encontró admirando la forma de ser de Naruto.

Queriendo ser como él.

Inconscientemente se acercó un poco más a su lado, su vista fija en el pueblo.

— Con q-que Ichiraku Ramen...— La voz suave de ella lo sacó de su ensoñación, haciendo que se fijara en su rostro. Hinata tenía una suave sonrisa de complicidad en los labios— ¿Y puedo preguntarle... p-para saber en el momento en q-que vayamos a comer allí... cuál es su r-ramen preferido, Naruto-san?

Un fuerte "_¡Pues miso ramen Hinata!"_ junto con una carcajada, fue lo que recibió como respuesta.


	6. De reglas y promesas

**Heridas de guerra**

By: Lolly Tenkawa

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla **a partir del manga 615**. Si no leíste hasta allí, tendrás muchos spoilers, tal vez indeseados.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**De reglas y promesas**

* * *

La idea de ir a comer ramen juntos quedó como una promesa tácita entre los dos. Un secreto, guardado en el mismo lugar en el que estaban todas las cosas que Naruto le había contado. Habían admirado el pueblo unos minutos más, compartiendo un silencio por demás agradable. Algo que le sorprendía, porque el rubio no parecía la clase de persona que podía estar callado más de treinta segundos. Pero lo había estado, y miraba hacía alrededor con igual o más ansiedad que ella. Hinata sabía, por propias palabras de él, que había estado mucho tiempo en el hospital sin poder salir. Era un sentimiento de encierro que ambos compartían, y por lo tanto, que ella entendía.

Trató de no hablar, y disfrutar junto con él de aquel resabio de libertad que podían vivir. Era sabido por ambos que Hinata no debería estar allí, y ni Naruto quería decepcionar a Sakura, ni ella quería hacer que se enfadaran con él por su culpa. En gestos de mudo consentimiento, supieron que era hora de bajar a la realidad, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse (la idea había quedado instalada en su cerebro desde que él rubio la había nombrado) ella se dejó cargar por él. Esta vez tenía los ojos abiertos y observó con fascinación como él iba hacía su habitación saltando de balcón en balcón.

— ¿Cómo hace eso?, — Preguntó, una vez a salvo, acostada en su cama. Él la miró sin comprender— S-saltar de esa manera... sobre l-los árboles...

— ¡Oh, eso! ¡Pues es muy fácil-_ttebayo_! Sólo tengo que concentrar chakra en mis pies— Los señaló de forma grotesca. Hinata hubiera reído ante eso, sino fuera que hacerlo le habría dado una vergüenza terrible— y simplemente hallar equilibrio.

— ¿Chakra? Yo creía que se usaba p-para curar.

Él negó, sintiéndose importante por poder explicar aquello. En esos momentos conocía un poco del poder que tenían Kakashi o Ero-sennin cada vez que le daban una lección. La idea de enseñar era asombrosa.

— ¡El chakra puede usarse para muchas cosas! Para curar, para caminar sobre el agua, o sobre los árboles o... ¡Oi, oi!— Dijo de repente, llamando la atención de la chica— ¿No te estoy diciendo muchas cosas? Sakura-chan realmente va a matarme.

Su cara se torció en horror cuando imaginó lo que su amiga le haría si supiera todo lo que había hecho y hablado con Hinata. La idea era simplemente aterradora. Reprimió un temblor, no siendo consiente de la suave risa de la morena.

— N-no se preocupe...— Le dijo, con un gesto de tranquilidad— no le diré nada de lo que usted me ha dicho Naruto-san. No se enterará.

Él asintió, contento, por la muestra de lealtad de Hinata. Pero hubo algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño de inmediato— Deja de llamarme así.— Ella lo miró con confusión, y Naruto, temiendo haber sido muy grosero, suavizó de inmediato su rostro y su voz— De esa manera... tan... estirada. Es que... ¡Argh! Es sólo que no me gusta. Demasiado formal, me hace sentir un viejo— Finalizó, sintiéndose un poco tonto. No le disgustaba tanto el "_san_", ya que los desconocidos solían llamarlo de esa manera y él era consiente de que era una muestra de educación. Sólo es que en los labios de Hinata sonaba tan... raro. Era un poco irritante.

Hinata estaba sorprendida.

— El protocolo... el m-manual de comportamiento que me dio Sakura-san— Explicó, buscando el libro con su mirada ávida— en él... d-decía que...

— Tu siempre me dijiste "_Naruto-kun_", Hinata.

La chica reprimió una amarga sonrisa, y prácticamente se mordió la lengua para no decirle al rubio que ella no era la persona que había conocido, que tenía que entender que no se iba a comportar de la misma manera en que lo hacía anteriormente. Naruto, con toda su bondad y simpatía, se notaba muy ingenuo para algunas cosas. Hinata creía que él no entendía muy bien que ella no lo recordaba, ni a él, ni a las cosas que pasaron juntos, ni los momentos que compartían. Todo ese día sintió como la mirada de Naruto, cada vez que se enfocaba en ella, lo hacía con anhelo, como esperando algo: reconocimiento. Algo que no podría darle, porque no recuperaría jamás los viejos hábitos que los habían hecho tan cercanos en el pasado.

Si bien ella sabía que no era normal la conexión que sentía con él, tampoco debía dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento. Seguramente era un resabio de la vieja amistad que los unió en algún tiempo.

Era por eso mismo, que tenía ganas de decirle que no, que lo seguiría llamando de la manera que lo hacía porque debía entender de una vez que no era la misma Hinata. Era otra, sin pasado.

— Entonces... lo intentaré... Naruto-_sa_-... Naruto-kun.

Con lo que ella no contaba, era de lo fácil que se había adaptado a la nueva forma de llamarlo.

xx

Entró a la habitación con cautela, como si la persona que dormía allí podría despertar de un momento a otro por sus ruidos. Era algo que hacía siempre, por simple costumbre. Abría la puerta con lentitud, miraba unos momentos adentro, analizando el lugar, y luego entraba. Cada paso era sigiloso, como si estuviera en una misión ultra secreta donde debía actuar como una sombra. Era una habitación pequeña, no más grande que su propia oficina, aunque mucho más iluminada y mejor cuidada.

El nuevo hospital contaba con un subsuelo reservado exclusivamente para casos especiales. Allí era donde estaban los pacientes más graves o los que requerían el mayor cuidado y anonimato. La idea de ese subsuelo era principalmente por los Anbu, que debían mantener su identidad desconocida. Nada mejor que una planta para ellos solos donde el acceso fuera exclusivo de los médicos más capacitados. Allí no se permitían visitas de ningún tipo, ni siquiera gente del personal médico que no estuviera autorizado. Había un ninja custodiando la entrada, y en su mano llevaba un papel con los nombres de los médicos que podían entrar.

En ese lugar había estado Hinata en las dos primeras semanas de su internación, que fueron las más complicadas. La chica apenas si podía hablar correctamente y no confiaba en ella, por lo que intentar hablarle era más difícil que una misión de rango S.

Pero Hinata estuvo allí por su condición, no porque fuera la criminal más buscada por las naciones ninjas. No como la persona que ella tenía enfrente.

Sakura se acercó con pasos dubitativos a la cama donde dormitaba Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque sabía que él no despertaría (ella se había asegurado que aquello no pasara) no dejaba de tener un poco de temor de acercarse a él. Como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido. Algo que no tenía derecho a hacer. Se sentó a un lado de él y lo miró largamente. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo que recordaba, pero se debía seguramente al encierro en el que estaba. Encierro que había sido de manera involuntaria.

Sakura suspiró. ¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke cuando se enterara de lo que ella había hecho? Querría matarla, sin duda. La odiaría, y conociéndolo, clamaría venganza. Por haberlo manipulado como si fuera un títere. Y, estaba segura, la culparía también por lo que le pasaba, por haber perdido su poder. No era que ella renegara de eso, sabía muy bien que se lo merecía.

Aunque, ¿Sasuke llegaría a entender que lo había hecho por su bien? , seguramente no. Sería impulsivo, bastardo y arrollador. Como lo era siempre. Encontraría la forma de dañarla. Le haría pagar a cada momento sus actos. Porque era así, porque había sido siempre así. Las palabras no eran el fuerte del Uchiha, y no tenía reparos en decir exactamente lo que pensaba.

Acarició inconscientemente sus dedos, sintiéndolos fríos. No sería fácil enfrentarse a sus propios errores, pero lo haría. Debía redimirse de todas sus culpas de una vez por todas, y por fin, estar en paz. Con su alma, con su mente, con su corazón. Con Naruto, con Sasuke...

Se encargó de seguir la rutina que tenia con su amigo, controlando su estado, verificando el estado de salud de cada uno de sus órganos. No hacía falta, por supuesto, él ya estaba completamente sano. Cada una de las heridas que había tenido habían cicatrizado, los huesos se encontraban reparados y la masa muscular se regeneraba con rapidez. Era lo mental lo que le preocupaba a ella. El futuro de Sasuke se le antojaba tan inconstante, que por un momento creía que todo lo hecho era en vano, ya que el chico aprovecharía la menor oportunidad para largarse de la aldea. La idea la asustó. Nunca se había puesto a pensar verdaderamente en ello, siempre se había enfocado en cómo sería la respuesta del Uchiha ante su situación con el chakra, pero no se había detenido a imaginar en el después, o que decisión tomaría con respecto a su permanencia en la aldea que tanto le había hecho sufrir.

Sin poder contenerse, le dio una lenta caricia al rostro de sus desvelos.

— ¿Qué haré contigo Sasuke-kun? Eres el interrogante más grande en mi vida.

Sintiéndose al fin liberada de toda mascara de frialdad profesional o de disimulada felicidad, fue libre para soltar las amargas lágrimas que reprimía todos los días. Era inevitable para ella sentirse como en su hogar con Sasuke a su lado.

xx

Naruto se había marchado de la habitación de Hinata con sentimientos contradictorios invadiéndole el pecho. Por un lado, estaba más que feliz por ayudar a su amiga en su recuperación, por verla sonreír con la soltura de antes, sin tanta desconfianza. Sentía que al fin se había roto el hielo entre los dos, y que su vinculo de amistad al fin se construía en bases solidas. Pero por otra parte, la culpa de no haber hecho caso a Sakura le daba leve pinchazos en la consciencia. El equipo siete se sostenía en una máxima: "_Los que rompen las reglas son basura..._" y sabía que decepcionaría a su amiga por haberle fallado. Aunque no se arrepentía del todo, pues creía que en verdad valía la pena. Hinata lucía realmente contenta. Y gracias a él.

No podía identificar bien cuál era el sentimiento que se presentó repentinamente al verla reír en la azotea del hospital, se parecía mucho a aquello que sintió cuando completó su primera misión como gennin en el País de las Olas, o también cuando por fin pudo completar su entrenamiento y lograr a la perfección el modo sabio sin convertirse en sapo. Pero mucho más intenso. Era un sentimiento que casi podía saborear.

Triunfo.

Se sintió exultante al ver que ella se veía feliz. Más grande, más exitoso. Era algo extraño, pero placentero. Y sin duda, una experiencia que quería repetir. Estaba seguro que esa no sería la última vez que rompería un poco las reglas con respecto al tema de Hinata. El sentimiento era demasiado adictivo como para dejarlo de lado.

Ingresó a su habitación con la sonrisa más grande y con pasos más seguros, que se volvieron dubitativos en cuanto se dio cuenta que no era la única persona en el lugar.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

Estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida y con toda la apariencia de estar esperándolo En cuanto escuchó que la llamaba, se giró hacía él, dándole una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Se veía triste, y él confirmó sus pensamientos en cuanto notó el rastro de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y la leve nota nasal que tuvo su voz al saludarlo. Decir que verla en ese estado le preocupó era un absurdo. No sólo estaba preocupado. Estaba aterrado. Si bien las lágrimas de Sakura no eran algo nuevo para él, verla tan perdida y rota si. Se sentó a un lado de ella, ambos compartiendo el más cómodo de los silencios. No debía hablar, ella confesaría lo que le pasaba tarde o temprano.

— Hoy fui a visitar a Sasuke— Ahí estaba. No podía evitar contarle a él. Naruto sólo asintió, mucho más serio que antes— Está más pálido, ¿Sabes? Pero por lo demás, se encuentra muy sano. Fuerte como un roble...

Rió, amargamente. El rubio no apartaba la mirada de ella, ni de sus ojos rojos, ni de sus labios temblorosos. Quería abrazarla, contenerla. Nada en el mundo le destruía más que ver a su amiga sufrir.

— En cuanto despierte, se recuperará rápido. Creo que necesitará no más que dos días de reposo... no sé cómo haremos para evitar que se quiera escapar, aún sin sus poderes... no debemos subestimarlo—

— ¿Cuál es tu punto, Sakura-chan?— Le interrumpió. Cuando el tema se centraba en Sasuke, él solía ponerse bastante impaciente y Sakura demasiado misteriosa. Nada era mejor que ir directo al grano.

La chica se mordió el labio, y miró hacía abajo, su flequillo tapando su vista. Mas no se le escapó la solitaria gota que en esos momentos estaba cruzando por su mentón. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar los puños apretados y la rigidez de su espalda. Ella estaba al borde.

— N-no sé qué hacer Naruto... no tengo idea de qué decirle... t-tengo miedo de q-que se hunda... aún más en la oscuridad...— Aspiró fuerte, intentado disimular los obvios sollozos— y... m-más que nada... tengo miedo de que se vuelva a ir... de volver a perderlo... no podría soportarlo... no podría...

Y rompió a llorar. Se quebró.

Naruto no pudo sostener más aquella dura posición, y la acercó a él, permitiendo que se desahogara en su hombro, abrazándola fuertemente y diciéndole cálidas palabras en su oído. Palabras que le sonaron hipócritas cuando él compartía el mismo miedo que ella. Cuando la simple idea de que Sasuke escoja abandonarlos (de nuevo) le aterraba. Tampoco se creía capaz de soportar aquello, ya había agotado todas sus fuerzas con respecto a su mejor amigo... y si volvía a perderlo... si nada de lo que había hecho llegara a funcionar...

Se aferró a Sakura con más fuerza, ahora ocultando él su rostro en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de su amiga, no hallando consuelo, y tratando con su último esfuerzo de detener las lágrimas rebeldes que querían escapar de sus ojos.

Porque él tampoco podría vivir con la idea de perder de nuevo a Sasuke.

xx

El día había amanecido un poco más soleado, e incluso la deprimente habitación se le tornaba más acogedora. Por supuesto, nada en el ambiente había cambiado. Era ella la que tenía una nueva percepción de su alrededor. El día anterior había sido el mejor que pasó Hinata desde que abrió sus ojos, e incluso, desde el momento en que se despidió de Naruto (con la promesa de que una nueva aventura) no dejó de rememorar, escena a escena, lo que había pasado.

Todo fue muy repentino y energizante, como el mismo rubio lo era. Fueron demasiadas emociones en un muy breve lapso de tiempo. Incluso, cuando ya había pasado un día, le resultaba irreal todo lo que vivió en la azotea del hospital. Aquella sensación de vigor que seguía en ella le provocaba cosquillas en sus manos y en sus pies, y las ganas de levantarse y salir a conocer el mundo se hacían a cada momento más intensas. Su imaginación había recreado miles de posibles escenarios, donde ella recuperaría el control de su vida, donde viviría las mejores experiencias, donde no sería la espectadora de su alrededor, sino su protagonista.

Ya no más imágenes vacías, creadas por su mente en un intento desesperado por sentir parte de _algo_. No tendría más aquel vacío cuando intentara pensar en su pasado, ya podría ponerle fondo a sus recuerdos. Porque aunque no los tuviera, se sentían más cercanos si al menos sabía dónde estos habían sido. Al menos ella ya tenía una información: era habitante de Konoha, una aldea que ya estaba empezando a amar, incluso sin haber explorado cada recodo.

Pero lo haría, por supuesto que si.

Tal era su entusiasmo, que estaba segura que se había despertado mucho antes de lo habitual, sólo para poder esperar por Naruto y su visita, para poder verlo y certificar que nada había sido un sueño, que él le había ayudado a dar el primer gran paso y que estaría a su lado, acompañándola en su viaje a volver a conocer la realidad. Si ella se podría haber visto a un espejo, se habría descubierto con un sonrojo saludable en las mejillas, los ojos más brillantes y aquella estúpida sonrisa que no se iba incluso cuando quería ponerse seria. Eran secuelas de todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

Los minutos iban pasando y no dejaba de mirar hacía la puerta, impaciente como si fuese una niña, tratando de ojear en el reloj que poseía los minutos que iban pasando, regañándose cada vez que lo hacía, diciéndose : _"¡El vendrá, no seas impaciente Hinata!". _Sus ganas de verlo aumentaban, al igual que el deseo de conocer el mundo que él le había prometido.

Las horas iban pasando, y los libros que había escogido para poder distraerse se le antojaban palabras difusas, que sólo le hacían el tiempo más pesado. Sentía su cerebro como si fuera impermeable, y nada que no fuera aquella inamovible puerta y el lento pasar de las agujas se colaba con éxito en su mente. El cielo se iba tiñendo pasando de aquel celeste profundo a un rosa claro, veteado con un naranja extremo. Para ella no había cambio, seguía firme, como si una orden divina le impusiera esperarlo.

_"Naruto-kun prometió que vendría. Vendría todos los días. Él lo prometió"._

A medida que aquel anaranjado iba tornándose a un azul cerrado, el ánimo de Hinata se ensombreció tanto como el cielo. Pero su fe seguía intacta. Ella lo esperaría. Porque sabía que Naruto iría a verla.

Lo había prometido.

xx

— Silencio Naruto, no se te ocurra armar escándalo. Esta es una zona restringida.

— ¡Pero si eso ya lo sé Sakura-chan! Me lo haz repetido todo el camino...

Ella se sonrojó un poco— Es que siempre eres muy bruto y terminas arruinando todo.

Naruto sonrió de manera divertida, como si ser conocido como un escandaloso fuera algo digno de orgullo. La chica lo miró con mala cara, pero fue contagiada por el buen animo de su amigo y se limitó a resoplar con fastidio, solamente para mantenerse digna. Él único sonido que se escuchaba eran los pasos de ellos dos, dándole al ambiente un deje terrorífico.

El rubio miró a su alrededor. Caminaban por un largo pasillo, con puertas a cada lado. Estas eran de una madera de aspecto viejo, y las paredes parecían hechas de rocas. Ese lugar lucía más como una de las cuevas de Orochimaru, que como un anexo del hospital.

— Este lugar me da escalofríos-_ttebayo_...

Sakura soltó una risa que podría tomarse como despectiva— No fue diseñado especialmente para visitas.

_"De eso me doy cuenta"_ Quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua. La joven se veía demasiado nerviosa como para seguirle sus bromas. Y no era para menos, por lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Cuando encontró a Sakura en su habitación, llorando por la situación de Sasuke, al principio la consoló, manteniéndose igual de fiel que siempre. Mas luego, con toda la impotencia que le daba verla así, prácticamente la obligó a que dejara de cargar con semejante problema ella sola y que le permitiera de una vez ver a su mejor amigo. Al principio ella se mostró reticente, pero después no tuvo otra opción más que ceder. Naruto podía llegar a ser la persona más persistente cuando se lo proponía. Y Sakura estaba demasiado cansada como para resistirse mucho tiempo.

Al fín habían dejado de caminar y se detuvieron en una puerta en especial, tan igual a las demás, pero con un poco más de cerraduras. No hacía falta aclarar que habían llegado a destino. El rubio sintió algo frío bajarle por la garganta, su antigua seguridad haciéndose liquida. Los ojos verdes le preguntaron en silencio si quería continuar. Nada en su expresión (independientemente de que su corazón se retorciera de miedo) decía lo contrario. Naruto entraría en esa habitación, pasara lo que pasara.

Con un suspiro que indicaba derrota, la chica abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar primero. Él vaciló al principio, pero luego entró a paso firme.

Asfixiante. Eso fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Oscuro, lúgubre. Características que podían describir tanto a aquel lugar como a su mejor amigo. Y hablando de...

No se atrevía a mirar al centro de la habitación, casi asqueándose de sí mismo. Aquella cobardía no era propia de él. Se sentía un extraño en su propio cuerpo. ¿Nunca les había pasado, de desear algo con todo su corazón, y una vez que lo consiguen... simplemente no aceptarlo? Eso le sucedía a Naruto. Había luchado tanto por ese momento, que no quería verlo concretado. ¿Y si era un sueño? ¿Y si todo era una mentira? ¿Y si el que estaba allí no era Sasuke? Sus ocurrencias eran una más irreal que la otra, producto de sus temores.

Sakura pareció comprenderlo, porque posó su mano en uno de sus hombros, y le susurró:— Es Sasuke-kun. Nuestro Sasuke. Está vivo. Está... con nosotros.

Despacio, casi con dolor, fijó su vista en él. Y sintió paz y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo. Tantas emociones que no podía ponerle nombre. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado en no aceptar aquella realidad? Era perfecta.

— Tienes razón Sakura-chan, está más pálido.

Podría quebrantar mil reglas, podría ser una basura. Pero jamás rompería la máxima más importante de su equipo:

_"... los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que basura"._

_._

_._

* * *

Si, la cosa va lenta, pero ahora que he leído más NH, me di cuenta que no soporto la idea de Naruto enamorándose de Hinata de la noche a la mañana. Lo he intentado, y no puedo. Pero no se preocupen! Tendrá mucho desarrollo, pero nuestro rubio la amará con todo su corazón; puedo prometérselos ;)

Y perdón por tanto Team 7 luv, pero no concibo a Naruto sin su equipo. Es... impensable. Al menos para mí :P.

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Me he tardado más, pues los estudios me reclaman u.u . Aunque hago un esfuerzo por ustedes :3.

Hasta el próximo capí!


	7. Con ojos ciegos

**Heridas de guerra**

By: Lolly Tenkawa

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla **a partir del manga 615**. Si no leíste hasta allí, tendrás muchos spoilers, tal vez indeseados.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Con ojos ciegos**

* * *

Habían pasado horas mirándolo, recordando viejas anécdotas, haciendo comentarios breves sobre la salud de Sasuke o simplemente compartiendo un cómodo silencio. Se habían sentado uno al lado del otro, tranquilos, en el más armonioso de los ambientes. De repente Sakura se gira, y clava su vista en él, de manera fija. El rubio se sintió incomodo ante la intensidad de los ojos verdes.

— ¿Crees que él... haya perdonado?

Si bien la pregunta era algo abstracta, Naruto sabía muy bien a lo que su amiga se refería.

— Me gusta pensar que si, Sakura-chan. Pero se veía... extraño. Creo que mientras peleaba a mi lado, ni él mismo entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo. Luego de que Sasuke y él hablaran (y lucharan al mismo tiempo), el Uchiha parecía más confundido que nunca, pero no había dudado cuando le pidió su ayuda para ganar de una vez la guerra. De hecho, había estado dispuesto a dar la vida por la alianza, era fácilmente deducible. Mas Naruto, en una de sus muchas tardes pensando en la guerra, había llegado a la conclusión de que el objetivo de Sasuke no era ayudar a la alianza, sino simplemente morir allí, en el campo de batalla. La idea era horrible, pero luego de pensarlo y pensarlo, no había duda. Sasuke había elegido morir a su lado.

— Yo creo que él no perdonó... sólo quería terminar con todo— Naruto la miró sorprendido, por compartir la misma linea de pensamientos sin haberlo pactado— ¿Era sencillo, verdad? Morir por una causa noble, como un héroe... lo redimiría de todo. No habría más venganza, ni sangre, ni odio. Es una salida muy cobarde... no es lo que el Sasuke que conocimos haría...

Los ojos azules se tornaron tristes— ¿Volverá alguna vez ese Sasuke?

Sakura se enfureció.

— ¡Esas palabras no sonaron a ti en absoluto! ¿Desde cuándo no tienes fe? — Le gritó,— ¡Tu siempre crees en tus amigos! Y nosotros lo hacemos en ti. En tu voluntad. Te lo debemos, ¿Sabes?... todos— La chica le sonrió con confianza— Nunca nos haz fallado.

A Naruto le conmovieron enormemente las palabras de su amiga, a tal punto que sólo pudo quedarse callado y mirar el pálido rostro de Sasuke. Tal vez ninguno comprendiera la devoción que sentía por cada uno de ellos, por sus amigos, pero era porque no habían vivido lo que él. La insoportable soledad, las miradas de odio, los comentarios de desprecio. Sus amigos eran su familia, aquellos que le hacían reír y llorar, los que aliviaban la pesadez que era volver a un apartamento sin la compañía de nadie.

El haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarlos. Y prometía con su vida nunca abandonarlos. Mucho menos fallarles.

_"Mañana prometo que vendré a visitarte Hinata, ¡Te aseguro que pasarás la mejor tarde!"_

Oh por Dios.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de repente, los recuerdos se filtraron en su cerebro. ¡Cómo podía ser tan idiota! Lo había olvidado todo. Se paró de su asiento y quedó estático, pensando alguna solución a lo que había hecho.

— ¿Naruto?— Preguntó ella, totalmente extrañada. El rubio miraba hacía la nada y lucía muy ensimismado, con sus ojos celestes ausentes. De repente se fue corriendo hacía la puerta, como si se hubiese olvidado de hacer algo urgente.

— ¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan! ¡Debo irme!

— ¿Eh? E-espera, Naruto... ¡NARUTO!

No había caso.

Ya se había marchado.

.

.

.

_"Soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido, ¡Soy un estúpido!"_

Corría lo más rápido que podía, sin importarle que era de noche, que estaba en un hospital y que había gente que necesitaba descansar. Sus pasos hacían un eco insoportable, y comenzaba a llamar la atención de la gente en las habitaciones. Siendo consiente de ello, y queriendo evitar a toda costa tener más problemas, abrió una ventana y saltó por los balcones, tratando de acortar distancia. Llegó a su destino, una gran ventana cubierta por cortinas blancas. La reconocía porque el día anterior había pasado por allí para llevar a Hinata a la azotea. Pero no estaba muy seguro de querer entrar.

Le había prometido a Hinata que le haría compañía todos los días. Él sabía lo que era estar encerrado sin tener el placer de poder conversar con alguien, y en el delicado caso de la chica, las cosas se magnificaban. Hinata no solo tenía su propia soledad, sino que también tenía un pasado vacío, que no le ayudaría a superar el dolor de saberse sola. Él la entendía, incluso podía reconocer el sufrimiento en los ojos de ella. Él había experimentado algo similar, y fallarle a su amiga en algo así... simplemente no podía perdonárselo. Se sentía el mayor de los hipócritas.

Vaciló cuando empujó la ventana y tocó suavemente, descubriéndola abierta. Entró, silencioso, para no molestar a la chica. Cuando posó los dos pies en la habitación, se atrevió a mirar el bulto que estaba frente a él. Estaba seguro que estaba dormida, por la lentitud de su respiración y la armonía que había en el ambiente. Se encontraba de espaldas a la ventana, y por lo tanto, de espaldas a él. No tuvo el valor para acercarse más, consiente de que ella lo había esperado y él le había fallado, como el idiota que era.

Y con todo el peso que Naruto cargaba, con la incertidumbre de qué era lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando en su aldea, con haber visto a Sasuke postrado en una cama hacía tan solo minutos, con haber visto el sufrimiento en los ojos de su mejor amiga, con aquel vacío que tenía en su corazón desde que despertó, consiente de que algo se había quebrado desde que había finalizado la guerra... saber que le había faltado a una promesa a uno de sus amigos lo hizo sentir el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

Si Hinata no quería volver a verlo, o a hablarle, sabía que se lo merecía.

Dio media vuelta para largarse de allí, ya no soportaba el sentimiento de fracaso que le embargaba.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

Se quedó estático en su lugar, sus músculos tensos. Podía sentir los resortes de aquella cama rechinar, dándole a entender que ella se estaba moviendo para poder verlo. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, tenía miedo de verla de frente.

— Sabía que vendrías.

El asombro fue tal que se olvidó de sus antiguos temores sólo para encararla. Estaba despeinada, sus ojos con unas pequeñas ojeras, casi imperceptibles, y su piel lucía pálida. Signos de que se había despertado segundos atrás. Pero su boca tenía una sonrisa suave. Aquel simple gesto la hacía parecer como una niña pequeña, y le otorgaba un brillo particular a sus ojos. El chico se sintió confundido, ella parecía realmente contenta.

— ¿Me... estuviste esperando?— Preguntó dubitativo. La muchacha asintió, con seguridad. Naruto era consiente de que estar parado delante de ella, sin hablarle, y con el_ shock_ pintado en su cara lo hacía ver como un idiota. Pero no podía evitarlo. Le sorprendía la confianza ciega que había en los blancos ojos de la chica, y como le hablaba con comodidad, como si no la hubiese dejado esperando toda un día por su presencia. Aquella idea ensombreció su carácter, y reaccionó a lo que había hecho— ¡Lo siento Hinata! ¡Lo siento mucho! No quise que tuvieras que esperarme tanto, no quise fallarte. Tuve un gran problema, me olvidé ¡Lo lamento!

— ¿Fallarme?— La joven lucía confundida— ¿Por q-qué dices que me haz fallado, Naruto-kun?

Él se desesperó por la tranquilidad que ella parecía irradiar— ¡No estuve aquí! No pude estar contigo, te lo prometí y no estuve... en verdad lo siento mucho...—Terminó casi susurrando las disculpas. No entendía por qué reaccionaba así. Por qué le daba tanta importancia al asunto, por qué sentía que no era merecedor de mirarla a los ojos. Su propia consciencia le traicionaba.

Hinata se sentó en su cama y le dio una mirada comprensiva, con una sabiduría infinita, que por un momento hizo sentir al muchacho intimidado, inferior.

— Tu estás aquí. No me haz fallado.

Él protestó— ¡P-pero no...!

— Prometiste venir Naruto-kun. Y aquí e-estás... yo no siento que me hayas fallado.

Y le sonrió, de una manera que parecía guardar los secretos del mundo. Naruto se maravilló con ese simple gesto, o más específico, con lo que aquel gesto le hacía sentir. Se sentía comprendido, perdonado. Sentía que en ningún momento había sido juzgado por aquella muchacha. Que le tenía confianza a tal punto de no reprocharle su falta de delicadeza al dejarla esperando. Era extraña la capacidad que tenía la Hyuuga de espantarle sus demonios y con algo tan simple como una sonrisa—

— ¿A q-qué lugar... me llevaras hoy Naruto-kun?

—hacerlo sentir bien siendo él. No el jinchuuriki. No el hijo del cuarto. No el alumno de Jiraiya. El amigo del traidor. No el héroe.

Sólo Naruto.

Sonrió con su característico gesto pícaro, sus músculos relajándose y con la alegría filtrándose en cada recodo de su mente— Te llevaré a un lugar especial Hinata— Y le tendió la mano a modo de invitación.

Mano que ella aceptó sin dudar.

Porque confiaba en él.

Ciegamente.

.

.

.

Shikamaru caminaba con parsimonia por las calles de la aldea, disfrutando del silencio que le otorgaba la noche a Konoha. Una suave brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles y transportaba ese característico aroma a humedad que provocaba el rocío nocturno. Él no era muy amante de las noches, de hecho la oscuridad de cualquier tipo le desagradaba. Prefería el día, más cálido, mas iluminado y, por sobretodo, con muchísimas nubes a las cuales buscarle formas. Pero esa noche en particular le parecía perfecta. El cielo despejado, una temperatura templada y principalmente, tranquilidad.

Últimamente él prefería las noches porque justamente los días carecían de tranquilidad. Cada vez que la gente de Konoha se encontraba, había una tensión particular rodeando el ambiente. Ya sea en algún encuentro entre civiles o miembros de diferentes clanes, las miradas recelosas y los murmullos se hacían presente a cada momento. Ya no había aquel bullicio tradicional de una aldea, si no que todos los habitantes parecían estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Como esperando un ataque inminente.

Shikamaru sabía que eso era de esperarse. La noticia de que el propio consejo de Konoha había conspirado para eliminar a un clan entero no le sentó bien a nadie. Y el hecho de que dicho clan estuviera planeando un golpe de estado contra su propia aldea tampoco se quedaba atrás. Nadie confiaba en nadie. Los civiles miraban recelosos a los shinobis. Estos hacían lo mismo entre ellos. Los patriarcas de cada clan evitaban salir de sus hogares, pero tenían espías por toda Konoha. Los rumores no dejaban de correr. Un día los Hyuuga eran presa de los dichos malintencionados de la gente. Otro, los Nara. Luego los Aburame. Y así cada día, con cada clan. El clima de paranoia era insoportable.

En nada ayudaba tener a Uchiha Sasuke en la aldea. En absolutamente nada. El joven creía que aunque el Uchiha no tuviera más sus poderes, su solo apellido provocaba el temor general. Y tampoco colaboraba el hecho de que Naruto Uzumaki no haya dado señales de vida desde que la aldea volvió a sus funciones normales, o que Haruno Sakura (la ahora encargada del hospital junto a Shizune) a penas y fuera vista por las calles. Shikamaru creyó por un momento que nombrar a Kakashi como Hokage cambiaría los ánimos, pero no pareció dar mucho resultado. El ninja copia había sido obligado a asistir a una reunión de Kages en la aldea de la arena a sólo horas de su nombramiento. Todo parecía ir cuesta abajo, de un momento a otro.

— ¿Es que estás fallando en ocultar tu chakra, o sólo querías un poco de conversación conmigo?— Preguntó el joven Nara de la nada, hablando al aire. De repente, una silueta se posó detrás de él. El chico no parecía para nada alarmado, todo lo contrario, se permitió sonreír levemente con arrogancia.

— Ah... una charla amena no me vendría nada mal...— Respondió la otra figura.

Shikamaru bufó, y se sentó en una banca de piedra que había a metros de la entrada a la aldea. Recién en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que se había recorrido casi toda la aldea en su pequeño paseo.

— Cuando dicen que eres de los que siempre llegan tarde, tienen razón, ¿Eh, Kakashi?

El aludido hizo un pequeño gesto que se podía interpretar como unas disculpas— De esas malas costumbres que nunca nos dejan.

El ahora Hokage se sentó a su lado en la banca, y juntos miraron hacía el frente, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Shikamaru, con aquel gesto vago que nunca lo abandonaría, decidió encararlo.

— ¿No deberías estar con tus alumnos en estos momentos? Según tengo entendido, la reunión con los Kages terminó hace tres días.

Hatake lo miró risueño— Veo que sigues en contacto con la joven muchacha de la aldea de la arena, ¿Verdad?— Shikamaru no contestó. Él único ojo visible de Kakashi se arrugó, señal de que estaba sonriendo debajo de la mascara— No, no debería. Creo que necesitan un poco más de tiempo para ellos mismos antes de que yo los golpee con la realidad.

— En Konoha lo que menos hay es tiempo.

Kakashi se sorprendió por la amargura en la voz del más joven.

— ¿Con qué las cosas no marchan bien, eh? Debí suponerlo, hay información que nunca debería ser revelada...

— Es peor que eso, mucho más problemático— Lo interrumpió el Nara— Como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en odiarse los unos a los otros. Los clanes nunca estuvieron tan enfrentados como ahora. Hay miembros del clan Akimichi que no me hablan, aunque yo sea amigo de Chouji. Hay demasiadas cosas extrañas que están sucediendo. Demasiadas...

El mayor alzó una ceja— ¿Tienes alguna sospecha?

— Creo que nada es casual. Todo debe tener la misma causa. Alguien está detrás de esto, tratando de desestabilizar Konoha... y lo está logrando...— Shikamaru le dio una mirada seria— ¿Sabes lo de Sasuke?

Kakashi asintió, con un suspiro— A veces me sorprende lo ingenuos que son mis alumnos. Supongo que creían que no me enteraría... ¿Crees que lo de Sasuke también forme parte de ese hipotético plan de desestabilizar Konoha?

— Estoy seguro que si. Pero hay algo más... alguna pieza que me está faltando... sin eso, no podremos dar con el culpable de lo que está pasando...

Shikamaru había analizado cada uno de los hechos que sucedieron en la guerra. Creía con seguridad que allí había comenzado el declive de Konoha. Al principio sólo tenía sospechas vagas. Mas luego, cuando Sakura le confirmó todo lo que sucedió con el Uchiha, aquellas sospechas no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza. Alguien estaba tejiendo hilos, de a poco, para tratar de perturbar la aldea de la hoja. Las razones podían ser muchas: con la incorporación del último Uchiha, con la cantidad de clanes que la formaban, con Naruto... Konoha se había transformado con seguridad en la potencia militar más grande de todas las naciones ninjas. Aquella persona u organización era conocedora de ello y consiente de que un ataque directo era imposible. Por lo que atacaba de otra manera. A base de la endeble situación política de Konoha, alimentando la desconfianza, atacando a Naruto a través de Sasuke. Era un trabajo fino y efectivo. Casi perfecto.

Con lo que no contaban era con su mente analítica. Shikamaru había aprendido a anticiparse a los hechos y a sospechar hasta de la situación más inocente. Lo que sucedía en su aldea era sucio desde cualquier lado. Estaba seguro.

Pero faltaba algo... algo que se le estaba escapando para que sus suposiciones dejaran de serlo y pasaran a ser certezas. Un dato que lo hacía moverse ciegamente, sabiendo lo que sucedía pero no encontrando la manera de poder contra atacar. Aquel dato era escurridizo... pero él se encargaría de encontrarlo.

Kakashi se levantó de aquella banca, distrayendo sus cavilaciones. El menor vio como este caminaba lentamente hacía la aldea, como si fuera a dar un tranquilo paseo.

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de que asumas tu puesto de Hokage?

El aludido se detuvo, mas seguía dándole la espalda.

— Hay algo que debo hacer antes...

Y se fue, dejando a su paso un leve remolino de hojas. Aunque Kakashi no hubiera dado pistas de lo que iba a hacer, el joven Nara ya sabía.

Iría a visitar a Obito.

Después de todo, había llorado la muerte de un camarada durante tantos años... camarada que al final seguía vivo. Recién en esos momentos podía despedirse de su amigo con la certeza de que este no estaba más en el mundo. El mismo Kakashi lo había asesinado.

.

.

.

Hinata mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Naruto la cargaba en su espalda y ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. El rubio iba a tal velocidad que ella tenía que mantener los parpados cerrados si no quería que todo el polvo se colara al interior de sus ojos. La posición era algo vergonzosa y molesta, su cabello se movía para todos lados, enredándose. Y el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos, pero nada de eso importaba. La alegría de estar con Naruto y aquella adrenalina de haber salido del hospital, sabiendo que no le estaba permitido, le hacían olvidar de todo lo demás. Naruto recorría las calles sin mirar a los costados, enfocado en su objetivo. Ella se dio cuenta que se dirigían a aquella montaña con rostros grabados en ella ( "La montaña de los Hokages" como le había dicho el joven). De repente, él saltó y subió la gran montaña. Ella reprimió un grito. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba a metros del suelo, y sobre uno de los cinco rostros que decoraban el lugar.

— Hemos llegado Hinata— Anunció con una sonrisa, depositándola suavemente en el suelo rocoso. Ella trastabillo un poco, sintiéndose levemente mareada por el trayecto. Antes de que tropezara, el rubio la sostuvo con firmeza y le dio una mirada preocupada— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven lo miró a los ojos por sólo unos segundos y sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba con rapidez en sus mejillas. Con horror, se dio cuenta del calor de su rostro y como su respiración parecía haberse acelerado. Naruto se encontraba muy cerca de ella, con sus ojos azules inundados de preocupación y sus manos apresándola fuertemente. La joven creía que iba a morir allí mismo. En ningún momento había reparado que el muchacho era muy apuesto, y se maldijo por haberlo hecho justo ahora. Se soltó de su agarre como si este quemara, y trató de ocultar con su flequillo su sonrojado rostro. Miraba hacía cualquier lado, menos hacía él.

— S-si... sólo me mareé un p-poco...— Respondió con voz ahogada. Si hubiese estado mirando al rubio, se habría desecho en pena. Este sonreía con nostalgia, reconociendo al fin a la vieja Hinata en aquellos gestos— ¿Por qué me... me haz traído aquí...?— Trató de desviar su atención hacía otro lugar.

Él acrecentó su sonrisa— Bueno... ¡Es el mejor lugar para ver toda Konoha-_ttebayo_!

— Es verdad...— Coincidió ella, aún avergonzada pero un poco más relajada— la vista es realmente hermosa.

La aldea se apreciaba en todo su esplendor desde allí. Las calles sinuosas eran levemente iluminada por las luces de la calle. El viento mecía con suavidad las copas de los árboles, y la luna dejaba su brillo plateado en lugares estratégicos como la azotea de un edificio particularmente alto, o sobre el frondoso bosque. No había mayor sonido que el producía el viento, y el cantar de algunos insectos. Y como fondo, el cielo de un azul marino decorado con brillantes puntitos blancos. Sencillamente hermoso.

— No tengo permitido hablar de tu pasado... aunque lo he hecho más de una vez...— Reconoció Naruto, riendo avergonzado. Aquellas palabras la distrajeron de su apreciación al paisaje, y se fijo en él. Miraba de forma ausente hacía el horizonte— Pero Sakura-chan no me dijo en ningún momento que no podía contarte mi historia... ¡Así que por eso te traje aquí Hinata! Al menos sabrás algo... ¿Verdad? Y creo que diciéndote algo mío no te perjudicaré... como tu tienes tantas ganas de saber del pasado, pero Sakura-chan me mataría si te sigo contando cosas... ¡Pensé que era la mejor solución! ¿Tu crees lo mismo, verdad?— Su rostro parecía el de un niño pidiendo la aprobación de sus padres para hacer alguna travesura.

Hinata no pudo evitar enternecerse con aquellos balbuceos inseguros. Él había buscado la forma de contentar sus deseos, y al mismo tiempo obedecer las ordenes de Sakura. Era tan... tan...

_Dulce._

— Creo q-que es una idea perfecta Naruto-kun— Le dio un sincera sonrisa, y él miró hacía otro lado, apenado— Gracias por t-todo lo que haces por mí...

— ¡No hay n-nada que agradecer Hinata-_ttebayo_!— Se apresuró a decir— ¡Somos amigos! ¡Los amigos se ayudan unos a otros, siempre!

La joven asintió, dándole la razón. Se sentó en el suelo y dirigió su vista al frente, ansiosa por todo lo que él le contaría. Naruto se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial, y miraba nervioso hacía los costados.

— Si no quieres hacerlo Naruto-kun... no hace falta...

El negó con firmeza— ¡Claro que quiero hacer! Solo... solo... no sé como empezar...— Finalizó en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué elegiste este... este lugar para contarme tu historia?— Le preguntó Hinata, tratando de ayudarlo.

El muchacho le sonrió con agradecimiento.

**—** Porque... el rostro sobre el que estamos sentados es el de mi padre, Minato Namikaze. El cuarto Hokage— Hinata comprobó que, efectivamente, estaban sobre el cuarto rostro. Según lo que recordaba haber visto cuando estuvo frente a la montaña, era el rostro de un hombre joven y muy apuesto— El y mi madre murieron cuando yo era sólo un niño... para salvar a la aldea— Ella no lo interrumpió con palabras de consuelo, solo lo miraba seria, sin un ápice de lástima. El chico agradeció enormemente aquello— un monstruo nos había atacado. El zorro de las nueve colas. Ellos sacrificaron su vida y encerraron a la bestia dentro de mí... para mantener a todos a salvo.

Tomó un respiro, y siguió con su relato.

**—** Yo no sabía de ello, ni siquiera supe hasta hace poco quienes eran mis padres. La gente me culpaba por la muerte del cuarto y creían que era un monstruo. Crecí solo y siendo odiado por todos... — Hinata hizo un sonido que podía interpretarse como de indignación— y yo también los odié Hinata. Tanto... no sabes cuánto...— su tono se ensombreció—... luego me di cuenta que era en vano, odiar... pero si quería que me reconocieran, que me respetaran. Por eso decidí hacerme Hokage. Y nunca me retracto de mis palabras... ese se había transformado en mi camino de ninja...

Ella lo miraba maravillada. Se podía notar en sus ojos, en sus gestos, cuanto había sufrido en su infancia. Incluso su tono de voz se quebraba por el dolor. Y aún así, a pesar de todo, el amaba a esa aldea. A pesar del destrato que había sufrido, seguía firme en su sueño. No pensó nunca conocer a alguien así. Podía entender ahora porque tuvo aquella empatia inmediata con él cuando a penas lo había visto ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era una persona increíble, con alma de niño pero corazón de hombre. No había palabras para describir lo que Hinata estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Una enorme admiración por él. Por como era, por quien era. Y _algo más..._

Algo más que era extraño e indescifrable.

— Luego comencé a tener amigos... Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke...**—** El chico había perdido su tono lúgubre y una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro**— **que me aceptaron por como era, por ser Naruto. No el monstruo. Me cambiaron...**— **La miró a ella, de forma intensa. Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Estaba segura que sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente**— **mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo... y fue por eso, Hinata... que me sentí tan mal... cuando te fallé... odio no cumplir mis promesas, no poder serles útiles a mis amigos...

Ella le sonrió con dulzura**—** Yo sabía que tarde o temprano irías, Naruto-kun.

**— **¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué confías en mí? ¿Cómo sabes que no soy una basura... un... un perdedor?**— **Le preguntó realmente confundido, casi desesperado.

Hinata lo miró con la misma sabiduría que cuando fue hacía su habitación. Aquellos ojos blancos parecían tener mucha experiencia, aunque los recuerdos de ella estuvieran vacíos. Igual que lo hizo anteriormente, Naruto se sintió tonto e insignificante.

**— **Porque no eres de los que rompen sus promesas. Eres un luchador. Perdedor es el q-que no lucha... y tu eres de los que siempre se levantan. Lo sé Naruto-kun... sólo lo sé...

Él lucía tan desamparado, tan perdido. Las palabras de la chica eran un bálsamo a todos los recuerdos dolorosos que habían vuelto a él. A aquel peso en su pecho que se había instalado desde que fue a la habitación de Sasuke. Todos sus pecados quedaban perdonados por la dulce voz de ella. Se sintió más fuerte, más poderoso. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

**— **Hinata... realmente... me gustan mucho las personas como tu.

.

.

* * *

Oh Dios. Como costó este capítulo. Por culpa de la falta de inspiración, de los éxamenes y demases. Pero tuvo que venir Kishimoto con sus viñetas mágicas... él lo arregló todo. Él y sus momentos NaruHinas y SasuSaku en el manga. Ese hombre es Dios... sólo espero que el manga siga el rumbo que aparenta y no nos trolee. Gracias a sus últimos capítulos amé más (si cabe) a mis dos parejas preferidas de Naruto,

_**¡Larga vida al NaruHina y al SasuSaku!**_

Ah, y espero que el capi les haya gustado xD. De a poquito... de a poquito... pero el lema del NH es "Un amor paciente", ¿Verdad? Paciencia paciencia xD

Un beso a todos! Gracias por leer mi historia, por sus RR, sus fav y sus follows. Leo cada uno pero el tiempo no me da para responder. Igual siempre tomo en cuenta sus opiniones y sugerencias.

Chauuuuuuuu


End file.
